A Little One
by Emerald.City.Bar
Summary: Derek and Meredith met in a bar a month before this. Derek asked her out the next day and Meredith agreed. They have been on a few dates and most of the have ended in bed. Cristina and Meredith met in the first year of med school. Derek is not married. You have to read to find out the rest. I borrowed some lines. I don't own any Grey's stuff. My summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Background: Derek and Meredith met in a bar a month before this. Derek asked her out the next day and Meredith agreed. They have been on a few dates and most of the have ended in bed. Cristina and Meredith met in the first year of med school. Derek is not married. You have to read to find out the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any Grey's Anatomy characters. **

Chapter 1

Meredith woke up to the alarm clock and groaned. She rolled over and turned the alarm off. Meredith reached behind her and rubbed the naked thigh wrapped around her leg. "You have to wake up." She groaned, and then heard a moan come out of the man.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" He asked. She rolled over and on top of him.

"Six." She kissed him. "And I have to go to work." He kissed her back. "You have to leave before I go in." He rolled them over again and started kissing her neck.

"Oh come on, now. Why don't you introduce me?" He asked.

"Not yet." She said giggling and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Meredith, it's been a month." He mumbled.

"Derek." She sighed and released her arm. He looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"Okay." He rolled off her and allowed her to get out of bed.

"Seriously, you have to leave." She said picking up their clothes. She tossed him his boxers and shirt. He scooted off the bed and put them on.

"I don't remember, do you work at um…" He stated teasingly. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Derek, you're stalling. He should be up any minute." Her eyes found his pants lying across her dresser. She picked them up and handed them to him.

"Fine. I am stalling." He admitted. She gave him a slit grin as she put her robe on.

"Did you hear that?" She asked looking around the room. He looked at her with a funny look.

"No, Meredith. You're being paranoid." He was suddenly jerked toward her door and down the stairs.

"You have to go." She said pushing him out the door. He stood on her front porch looking at her with a sad look.

"I'll call you?" He asked she nodded her head yes and shut the door. She saw him turn around and walk down to his car. Meredith ran up the stairs and into her room. She quickly put on some clothes and walked down the hall. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, Mommy." A little boy said cheerfully.

"Hey, Conner. I'm going to go take a shower. Are you okay here while I go?" He nodded his head and went back to digging in his closet. "What are you looking for?" She said walking over to him.

"My monkey shirt. I couldn't find it in my dresser." He said rummaging through his dress clothes.

"Did you try the bottom right?" He looked back at her and shook his head quickly going back to his dresser.

"Here it is!" He said putting it on. She nodded her head and walked out of his room with a yawn.

MDMDMD

Meredith walked down the stairs with Conner in tow. "What's for breakfast?" He asked going to the cabinets.

"Uh…cereal?" she looked up at the clock and her eyes went wide. "Crap! We're late." She said grabbing two breakfast bars and his arm.

MDMDMD

"Are we going to your working place?" He asked when they we on the highway.

"Yes, you are going to the daycare and I can visit you if I have time to." She said navigating.

"Am I still going to big kid school in the fall?" He asked chewing on his breakfast bar. Meredith looked at him threw the rearview mirror.

"Yes, you are." She saw him nod his head at her answer and then he turned quiet. "Why wouldn't you go to big kid school?"

"We're not in Boston anymore." He shrugged his shoulders then looked out the window with interest. "They still have big kid schools here?" He said. Meredith let out a little laugh.

"They have big kid schools almost anywhere." She said.

"Are we going there?" He asked pointing to a building. Meredith looked back at him quickly through the mirror.

"No, that's the Space Needle. Next day off I have, we will go there." She promised.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, do you know where your going?" Conner whined. Meredith looked down at him then quickly at the other people in the elevator embarrassed.

"Yes, I do." She said quietly. Conner sighed and turned around to face a petit woman with white spiky hair, bright green eyes, and a pointy nose.

"Do you know where the daycare is?" He asked abruptly. The nurse looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, it's on the fourth floor." She said politely to him. He smiled and turned back to Meredith.

"Mommy, we are going to the fourth floor." He said loudly with a proud voice. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I heard, Con." She mumbled back. The nurse leaned closer to Meredith.

"He is cute. You and your husband must be proud." She informed grinning. Meredith nodded her head and hoped Conner wouldn't start talking about their personal lives.

"I don't have a Daddy." _To late to beg I guess._ "My Mommy makes up for him and two million other Daddies." He said to the lady. She gave Meredith an apologetic smile. Meredith felt heat rise into her cheeks and she silently groaned.

"Conner, to much information." Meredith said as their stop came up. They quickly made it to the daycare and Meredith signed him in.

"Bye, Mommy. Good luck at being a surgery." He said as Meredith ran her finger down his lightly freckled small nose, smiled big at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Conner. Love you." She said running out of the daycare.

"Love you." She faintly heard her little boy yell out to her. She sighed and went to find her tour group.

MDMDMD

Meredith was assigned a case. Katie Bryce, annoying and a difficult case. She had met the parents who had questions and she didn't know what to say. So, time to find Bailey. "What?" Bailey asked madly.

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I ask Burke?" Meredith answered still holding open the door.

"Uh, no Burke's off the case. Katie belongs to the new attending now. Dr. Shepherd he's over there." Bailey replied pointing to him and walking away. Meredith looked over at the group of doctors Bailey pointed to. She surly thought there was more than one Doctor Shepherd in the hospital. But she found the one man she kick out earlier this morning. She saw him look up over near her and she hoped, no begged that he didn't see her. _Nope he saw me._ He took a double take and she quickly walked back out of the room not wanting to face her whatever in a professional stance.

MDMDMD

"Meredith." _Damn-it he found me._ He grabbed her elbow and pulled her in the direction of the staircase. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She knew it was in a form of a question but it wasn't really a question.

"Actually I was…" She trailed off letting him guide her into the stairwell. "Dr. Shepherd." She said looking to make sure no one was in the stairwell.

"Dr. Shepherd?" He asked surprised. "The past month it was Derek now it's Dr. Shepherd." He said smiling at her.

"Dr. Shepherd. We should be professional." Meredith said sternly.

"Meredith."

"No, I'm not Meredith and you're not Derek. In this hospital we are an attending and an intern. Do you understand?" She cut him off.

"You get to take advantage of me and now you want to forget about it?"

"I do not take advantage of you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You take advantage all the time and now you don't want to deal with the big things." He said walking around her. Meredith turned around to look him in the eye.

"Dr. Shepherd-"

"Want to take advantage again say Friday night?" She stopped to look into her favorite eyes. Then she snapped out of it.

"No. Right now you're an attending and I'm your intern. Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." She replied. He smiled at her and looked her up and down again.

"Meredith, I have seen you naked. Multiple times in fact." He smiled happily as he leaned closer to her lips. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"That's fine to say outside of this hospital, but right now you are an attending and I am your intern. Remember that. It is already inappropriate that we see each other. We can't do it here and now. Has that ever made its way into your mind?" She said walking out.

MDMDMDMD

"I got paged. Dr. Grey." Meredith said out of breath. Her mind went through all the worried thoughts of a mother. The daycare helper behind the desk looked at her confused.

"Um… I don't think I paged you, Dr. Grey. I'll be one second." She said walking over to someone else. Meredith stood there and looked around for Conner. He walked over to her smiling and Meredith bent down to inspect him.

"You look fine." She mumbled rubbing her thumbs over his soft cheeks. Conner looked up at her confused and gave her a big hug.

"Dr. Grey?" The lady asked. Meredith looked up at her.

"Yes." She said aggravated.

"I'm sorry, we meant to page someone else, but got your pager number confused with theirs." They informed. Meredith nodded her head and let out a deep breath.

"Okay, thanks." She turned back to Conner and ran her hand over his soft dirty blonde hair. "Conner, I love you. I have to go see a surgery and help people." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and another quick hug.

"Bye, Mommy." He said walking over to play with two other little girls.

MDMDMD

"Bets anyone?" Someone called out the second Meredith sat down. She laughed.

"He's gonna faint he's a fainter."

"Nah, code brown right in his pants." Meredith rolled her eyes at the guys placing begs on George.

"He's all about the flop sweat. He's gonna sweat himself unsterile." The fainter guy replied.

"Ten bucks says he messes up the McBernie."

"Fifteen says he cries." Cristina informed.

"Twenty on a total melt down." Code brown changed.

"Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off." Meredith said strongly. Everyone's heads turn in her direction. "That's one of us down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?" She replied. Everyone got quiet and Meredith thought she got them.

"Seventy-five says he can't even identify the appendixes." Cristina said. Meredith smiled and shook her head.

"I'll take that action." Izzie agreed. Meredith's pager went off and people's heads shot down at their pagers.

"What?" Meredith said confused. People's heads shot in her direction for the second time. She looked down and saw on-call room 4 on the second floor. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"Tell me what happens." She said grabbing her lab coat and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Cristina called out. Meredith quickly looked back at her, shrugged a tell you later and continued onward.

MDMDMD

"You paged." She said opening the door to the on-call room and turning around to close it.

"Yes, I paged." Meredith turned around and saw him a step away from her.

"Dr. Shepherd, what do you want? I told you this morning in the hospital we are an attending and an intern. Nothing more, nothing less." She said sternly Derek nodded his head.

"I get it. I was trying to get some sleep. But all I could think about was why you wouldn't introduce me to Conner." Derek said softly. Meredith groaned and walked past him to sit on the bed.

"Come on." She groaned putting her hands on her head.

"Meredith, we have been dating for almost two months and you haven't even let me see him in person. I'm not asking you to introduce me as your boyfriend or whatever. You can tell him you work with me or I'm a friend. I'm not asking to be apart of his life I just want to say hello to him. You tell me he is an awesome kid. And I want to see if he really is or if you're just being a proud mommy. I pretty sure he is really an awesome kid but I want to know for myself. I know this is your decision and I don't want to pressure you, but you have to understand that you not even mentioning me to Conner makes me feel like you don't think this will last." Derek said sitting down beside her. She looked up at him when she realized he was done spilling his heart to her. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I want to believe that we will be together in a couple of months or even possibly years, but I don't want you to be introduced into his life and we break up and have him sad and disappointed because you're not around." She said in a whisper.

"You don't trust me enough yet." He stated. Meredith lifted her head off his shoulder and stared at him.

"I trust you so much, but I need to be reassured that I can trust you with Conner's heart. Because once he gets to know you I know he's going to love you. And I don't want to break his heart along with mine if we break up or fall apart or whatever." Meredith took a breath and smiled at him softly.

"I know you feel that way, but can you give me a thought of how long?" He asked. Meredith hummed._ I don't know._

"I know it when I feel it. When I feel it's time to introduce you two I will. But just for you I'll tell Conner about my boss or friend or whatever." She said smiling up at him. She gave him a lingering kiss and stood up just as he reached to pull her closer.

"Mer."

"I have to go study. I'll be in the tunnels if you need anything, Dr. Shepherd." She said opening the door and leaving.

MDMDMD

"Hey, guys." Meredith mumbled sitting down on the gurney next to Izzie. She pulled out her book and started to study avoiding Izzie's stretching.

"Where have you been, you missed George failing." Cristina informed. Meredith looked at them shocked. "You owe me fifty bucks." She mumbled smiling pulling her book out also.

"George?" Meredith said everyone went quiet. George sat down in a wheelchair and started to roll around.

"Double-O-Seven. They're calling me double-o-seven." George said.

"No one's calling you double-o-seven." Meredith and Izzie answered.

"I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered double-o-seven-"

"Okay, how many times do we have to go through this George? Five? Ten? Give me a number or else I'm going to hit you." Cristina informed getting up to grab a snack. _She really will. Trust me. When I was pregnant with Conner and I whined about pregnancy she said she wouldn't hit a pregnant lady but once I recovered from giving birth she hit me hard._

"Murphy whispered double-o-seven and everyone laughed." George said again.

"He wasn't talking about you." Izzie said. Meredith fought the instinct to roll her eyes. _Of course they were talking about George how dumb do you think he is?_

"You sure?" He said insure. _Apparently he is dumb._

"Would we lie to you?" Meredith asked going along with it.

"Yes." George answered her question that wasn't supposed to be answered. Cristina and George fought about something stupid and Meredith zoned them out until a pager went off. They all looked down and Meredith froze for a second. _Yeah sure it's my second page of the day, but the first two don't count. It was the daycare and Conner was fine. Then it was Derek with the on-call room and that doesn't count. This was real. 9-1-1 Katie Bryce's room. Oh, God._

"Oh, man. It's 9-1-1 for Katie Bryce." Meredith said to Izzie. "I got to go." She said jumping up and racing to Katie's room.

MDMDMD

"… Go to sleep and quit wasting my time." Meredith informed Katie.

"But I can't sleep my head's all full." Katie whined.

"That's called thinking. Do what my five-year-old son does. Go with it." Meredith said walking out of the room.

MDMDMD

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked running into the room. Meredith looked over at him and took a breath.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped."

"You were supposed to be monitoring her." He growled.

"I check on her and she-"

"I got her. Just…just go." He said harshly. _I'm sorry. _ Meredith slowly walked away. She saw Bailey and heard her talking and ordering her to do something but all Meredith could think about was the fact that she really had to puke.

"Meredith?" Cristina said. Meredith walked out of the building and ran to the closest tree. She puked and took a few breaths. She quickly walked back to the door and past Cristina.

"You tell anyone ever." She warned. Cristina watched her walk back into the hospital and knew she had to talk with her.

"When have I ever?" Cristina whispered walking in with her.

MDMDMD

"We're all paged to the same room. Ugh. I hate people." Cristina whined beside Meredith.

"Maybe it's something cool." Meredith thought then the second Cristina gave her a look she shut up. Cristina pulled out something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm suturing a banana. With the vain hope it wakes up my brain." Cristina replied. George laughed and Cristina replied with a snarky comeback. Dr. Shepherd walked in and had a big smile up on his face.

"Well good morning." Meredith looked up and saw the tiredness across Derek's face. If they weren't being professional she would have dragged him to a bed and to sleep for twelve hours straight with him. Actually sleep beside him. "I'm going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon." He said. His eyes caught Meredith's and she quickly looked away. "I'm going to ask interns for help. I've got this kid… Katie Bryce. Right now she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to her meds. Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having seizures, grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's going to die if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is were you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds extra eyes. I need you to play detective. I need you to find out why Katie's having seizures. I know you're tired, busy; you got more work than you can possible handle. I understand, so I'm going to give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me." Derek informed staring into Meredith's eyes. He looked away and knew he had to talk to her. "Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do. Scrub in do an assist on an advanced procedure. Dr. Bailey is going to give you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking people. We're going to save Katie's life we have to do it soon." Derek said leaving the room. Everyone stood and grabbed a chart.

MDMDMD

Meredith yawned and walked down the hall. She felt someone's hand come down on her shoulder and steer her into a supply closet. She sighed and turned around to find the person she suspected. "Yeah." She yawned. He gave her a sad look and she blinked slowly.

"You're tired." He stated.

"Yes, I'm tired. Why do you care?" She snapped. Derek lifted an eyebrow in her direction. "What?"

"You're really tired." Derek stated again. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Derek smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She fought against him but he wouldn't let go. "Stop." She whined. Derek pulled her tighter to him. "Derek." She whined again. Derek laughed as she finally relaxed into his arms.

"So, now you call me Derek." He chuckled. Meredith pushed on his chest. He pulled back and let her fists hit his chest. "Meredith. Meredith, I'm sorry." He said smiling at her. He took her fists in his hands. She tried to keep hitting him so he pushed her against the door and placed her hands above her head. She stopped fighting against him and he saw her breathing heavily. He smiled at her and pushed his body flush against her. She kissed him hard on the lips.

"You taking charge like this. It's really hot." She whispered to him. He smiled and pulled both of her wrists into one of his hands. His other hand trailing down her body.

"Really?" He whispered. She moaned and nodded her head. He kissed her hard.

"Stevens! Get your ass over here!" they heard Bailey yelling outside the door. They quickly pulled apart and waited until Bailey had left. Meredith turned around and looked at Derek.

"See, we can't do things like this in the hospital. Remember attending," She pointed at Derek. "Intern." She said pointing at herself. Derek nodded his head sadly but thinking up ways to make her cave.

"Fine." He said. Meredith gave him a look and reached for the doorknob. He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "See you around." He said. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked out.

MDMDMD

Cristina approached Meredith and asked or rather told her they were going to work together.

"Just tell me why you're making me watch Conner a ton and you don't want to do surgery with Shepherd. Meredith, it's surgery." Cristina mumbled. Meredith turned to look at her.

"Can't comment, ick face, or react in anyway." She informed. Cristina put all her attention on Meredith. "We're a couple or something. Well we have sex and go out on dates." Meredith looked back at Cristina's shocked face. Meredith turned back to the medical journal and hoped that would be it on the whole Derek thing.

"What about an aneurism?" Cristina asked. Meredith shook her head.

"No blood on the CT, no headaches."

"There's no drug use, no pregnancy, no trauma. Is he good? I mean he looks like he'd be good. Is it any good?" Cristina said trying to slip it in. Meredith gave her a look then placed a journal back on the shelf. Meredith and Cristina talked back and forth about Katie before Meredith got an idea popped in her head.

MDMDMD

"Sorry I can't take you both, it's going to be a full house. Meredith, I'll see you in the OR." Derek said. Meredith stood there not knowing what to say. She saw Cristina turn to look at her and they watched Derek leave. Meredith opened her mouth to call out for Derek but nothing came. Cristina gave her one last look before walking away.

"Cristina." Meredith said. _Now my voice comes._ Meredith turned to go find Derek but decided not to and went to go find some of her labs.

MDMDMD

"I'll tell him I change my mind-" Meredith said standing in the doorway.

"Don't… don't do me any favors. It's fine. You can take the fucking surgery. I don't care but I'm not watching Conner for you anymore." Cristina cut her off.

"Cristina." Meredith said. _Don't be a bitch about this. Derek was the one who chose. And you love Conner. Don't go there with the whole not watching him anymore._

"You know what you did a cut throat thing, deal with it. Don't come to me for absolution. You wanna be a shark be a shark." Cristina informed.

"I'm not a-" Meredith whined.

"Oh yes you are. Only it makes you feel bad in your warm, gooey places." Cristina said turning her attention back to her ripped water bottle. "You know screw you. I don't get pick for surgeries cause I slept with my boss and I didn't get into med school cause I have a famous mother." Cristina stated. Meredith eyes went wide as Izzie looked on. _What the hell? You're gonna throw away five years of friendship for a fucking surgery? _"You know some of us have to earn what we get." She ended harshly. Meredith quickly turned around and sprinted up the stairs.

MDMDMD

"Hello, Dr. Grey." A different daycare person stated. Meredith gave her a smiled and walked over to Conner.

"Hi, Conner." Meredith cooed at her son. Conner's face lit up and he ran over to her. They embraced in a big bear hug.

"Mommy!" He said happily. Meredith rubbed his back.

"I missed you last night buddy." She said. Conner pulled back.

"Me too. Were you fixing up people?" He asked. Meredith smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup." She answered. Meredith's sadness from the fight with Cristina quickly disappeared like it usually does when she's with Conner.

"You want to see what I drew for you?" He asked taking her hand and dragging her over to the coloring table.

"Sure. What did you draw for me?" She asked. He took a few of his drawing off the table and Meredith sat on the floor dragging him into her lap.

"See this is you with someone you helping. And this is me and you with a puppy and this our house." He said with a proud smile on. Meredith smiled back at him.

"They are wonderful." She said examining each one of them. Conner took the one of her and her patient and them and a puppy and handed them to her.

"You put these in you locker thingy." He said pushing his artwork into her hands. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. Look, Mommy, has to go." She gave him a kiss on the cheek when his happy face fell a little. "I'll pick you up later today and we can go visit Grandma and go home. Is that okay?" She asked. Conner nodded his head a little.

"Grandma doesn't always remember me, Mommy." He said softly. Meredith sadly nodded her head.

"You can always stay with one of the nice ladies while I visit Grandma." Meredith suggested. Conner nodded his head, gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek and walked over to play with a few other boys and girls.

MDMDMD

Meredith walked into the post-op exam room. Derek was in shaving off Katie's hair. She smiled at him.

"I promised I'd make her look cool. Apparently being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that happened in the history of the world." Derek informed. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Did you chose me for the surgery, cause I'm your girlfriend or something?" She asked firmly.

"Yes." Derek stated. Meredith looked at him shocked. "I'm kidding." He informed.

"I'm not gonna scrub in for surgery. You should ask Cristina. She really wants it."

"You're Katie's doctor. And on your first day with very little training you help save her life. You earn the right to follow her case through to the finish." He informed firmly. He looked around the room and whispered. "You… you shouldn't let the fact that we're together get in the way of you taking your shot" Meredith watched the floor go by as she walked away.

MDMDMD

"I wish I wanted to be a chef." Meredith told George. They sat on the window ledge outside peacefully. "Or a ski instructed. Or a kindergarten teacher." Meredith wished out loud.

"You know I would have been a really good postal worker. I'm dependable." George informed. Meredith laughed. "You know my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon. As if it's a big accomplishment. Superhero or something. If they could see me now." George sighed.

"When I told my mother I wanted to go to medical school… she tried to talk me out of it. Said I didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon. That I'd never make it. So, the way I see it superhero sounds pretty damn good." Meredith informed. George slightly smiled.

"We're going to survive this, right?" He asked. Meredith looked over at him.

"I have to. I've got a son." She said causally. George looked over at her shocked.

"What?" He said tiredness and shock laced in his voice.

"I have a son. He just turned five three months ago. Me not surviving isn't really an option." She said looking out. George nodded his head.

"What's his name?" He asked. Meredith looked over at him.

"Conner." She said.

"Where does he stay when you're here? With his dad?" George asked trying to be causal.

"No, his father left when I got pregnant. He gave me three hundred dollars and when Conner was born gave me papers that said he gave all his rights connected to Conner away. Luckily Conner looks just like me. He has my eyes, hair, ears, chin, nose, and he even has my small frame. He is the little boy image of me." Meredith stated.

"Sorry about his father." George stared at her. Meredith looked at him.

"It's okay. His dad was a jackass anyway. Conner says I make up for two million daddies." She said smiling. George nodded his head.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it really is." She said. Meredith hopped off the ledge and walked inside waving a goodbye to George.

MDMDMD

"Good surgery." Cristina said sitting down next to Meredith after Derek's surgery.

"Yeah." She replied back.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"You know how I got pregnant before my first year of med school and I have a five-year-old son. And how his Dad left when I told him I was pregnant."

"Yeah. Why are you telling me this again?"

"Well I told George about Conner. And I realized that Conner needs someone other than me in his life. Someone who's been around since he was born. I know you said you would never babysit Conner again, but you love him and he loves you. I'm not asking you to babysit all the time or whatever. But Cristina don't cut him out of your life." Meredith stated. Cristina looked at her then down at the floor.

"I would never do that. I was just mad at you. I love Con." She said.

"Okay." Meredith replied.

"We don't have to do that thing. You know I say something and then you say something and then somebody cries and there's like a moment." Cristina informed. Meredith smiled.

"Yuck. You know me better than that." She cut Cristina's explanation off. Cristina laughed slightly.

"Good. Just wanted to make sure again." Cristina breathed. She looked over at Meredith. "You should get some sleep. You look like crap."

"I look better than you." Meredith defended. Cristina shook her head.

"Not possible." Cristina smirked getting up and walking off.

Derek walked into the hall and Meredith watched him write in the chart and think. "That was amazing." She stated. Derek looked over at her and smiled. He nodded his head and hummed. "You practice on cadavers. You observe. And you think you know what you're going to feel like standing over that table but… That was such a high." Meredith informed. Derek stopped writing and turned to watch her. He nodded his head. "I don't know why anybody does drugs." She said smiling.

"Yeah." Derek said smiling back. Meredith felt the gooeyness rising from his smiling and broke the eye contact.

"Yeah." She repeated.

"I should, ah, go do this." He said nodding his head in the direction behind him. Meredith nodded her head.

"You should."

"I'll see you around." He said walking off.

"See you around. See ya." She repeated.

MDMDMD

"Grandma okay, Mommy?" Conner asked. Meredith smiled thankfully at the nurse who watched him while she talked to her mother.

"Grandma is fine." Meredith smiled taking his hand and walking to the car.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, why do we have so many boxes?" Conner asked walking up to his half made room.

"Because we still have to unpack a lot of the boxes from Boston." She answered. Meredith moved a box out of the hallway and into the empty room next to Conner's. "And um… Do you think it would be okay if some of my work friends come and live here?" She asked waiting for a freak out from her son. He looked up at her and jumped up onto his bed. He lay down.

"If we get to go to the park then they can come live here. But I have to meet them before they come." He informed. Meredith nodded her head and sat down on the end of the bed. _That was easy._

"Are you sure? Because if you don't like anyone you meet then we can always get an apartment like we had in Boston." Meredith informed. Conner looked up at her and thought.

"I like the big house. And it's close to the park. Remember last week we walked to the park. And it has swings and a jungle gym and a slide and a big field that you let me run around on with other kids." He said excitedly. Meredith smiled.

"If there is anyone that I would like to come and live with us I'll make him or her meet you first. If you don't like them or they don't like you they won't come and live with us." She stated. Conner nodded his head.

"Can I take a nap, Mommy? All the kids at daycare were really loud whenever I tried to sleep." He asked. Meredith nodded her head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be in my room, okay." She whispered. Conner mumbled a tired love you and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Conner, wake up." Meredith grumbled lightly shaking her son's shoulder. _I'm not in the mood for this today._

"No." He screamed into his pillow digging his head further into the bed.

"Conner!" Meredith whined.

"NO!" He yelled again. Meredith groaned and pulled him off the bed. She placed him on the floor outside his bedroom.

"Go to the bathroom, brush your teeth, brush your hair, and don't get back in bed." She informed. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Okay." He grumbled. Meredith ran downstairs and printed the roommate ad.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Conner asked walking down the steps. Meredith looked at him and laughed. _What's with the hat?_

"Why are you wearing a snow hat?" Meredith asked. Conner looked up at her and sat down at the island.

"A kid had one on yesterday. He said it was cool." Conner explained starting to eat his cereal. Meredith walked over to him and pulled his hat off.

"You don't look cool. You look stupid. It's July. No one wears snow hats in July." Meredith informed. She grabbed her travel mug and filled it with coffee. "We have to go in a minute. Finish your cereal." She said kissing his head and picking up his backpack off of the living room floor.

"Done!" Conner yelled. He ran into the front hall and grabbed Meredith's hand. "Lets go!" He said pulling her to the door.

MDMDMD

"Hey Mom. The people that are going to live with us?" He started.

"Yeah?" Meredith asked looking through the rearview mirror.

"Are they going to be mean and scary like the lady who lived beside us in Boston?" He asked.

"I'll make sure they're normal and nice. Okay?" She smiled and winked at him. He nodded his head.

"And they're not freaky like the lady across from us. She had weird hair and sang really loud and it was very bad singing." He said scrunching up his face.

"No, they won't be like Miss Lee." Meredith laughed.

MDMDMD

"Okay, bye, Conner. I'll see you later." Meredith said into his hair. She kissed him one last time before jogging into the intern locker room. She placed the roommate ad on the bulletin board and got dressed.

"Why do you have pictures drawn by a little kid in your locker?" Izzie asked Meredith. Meredith looked back at her. _I steal from little kids? I have a kid!_

"They're my son's. He drew them in daycare." Meredith replied. Izzie stood there staring at her. Cristina laughed at Izzie and threw her clothes on.

"Stop gawking, Barbie." Cristina ordered pushing past her and sitting down to tie her shoes.

MDMDMD

"Why do you put up posters for roommates if you don't want roommates? Plus you have a kid why would you want roommates? You have a son!" Izzie freaked. Meredith groaned. _Stop asking!_

"Yes, I have a son. I do want roommates. But I don't want to spend almost every waking hour with you then, go home and spend time with you. I don't have enough money to pay for the house. I need roommates." Meredith explained.

"Meredith, I need a place to live. My mom irons my scrubs." George begged. Meredith rolled her eyes. _Too much information._

"I don't care. You're not living with me." Meredith informed pushing him away.

MDMDMD

"I have a thing for ferry boats." Derek said standing in front of Meredith in the elevator. _Oh no._

"We're being professional." Meredith stated sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"I was being professional. Do you want me to not be professional?"

"No. Right now you're my boss." She responded.

"I'm your boss's boss." Derek reminded.

"You're my teacher and my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher."

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter." He mumbled.

"You're sexually harassing me." She shot out. Derek laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not sexually harassing if I'm riding an elevator, you're my girlfriend and you started the sex talk." Derek shot back.

"Look I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There is a big line." Meredith said trying to convince her and him.

"So this line. Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?" Derek asked turning around to look at her. Meredith looked up at him and couldn't resist. She lunged forward and caught his lips dropping her charts in the process. Hands travels and tongues battled. They fought for dominance. They pushed each other against the wall of the elevator in a frenzy of heat and passion. The elevator dinged and they quickly pulled apart. Meredith picked up her charts and ran off.

"We'll talk later!" Derek called out with a big smile on his face.

MDMDMD

"I have custody of a penis." Meredith stated. Derek laughed.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have paged if I knew you already had some company." Derek joked.

"You shouldn't have paged at all." Meredith said walking toward the door.

"Come on. We kissed in-" Derek smiled when Meredith cut him off.

"Yeah, but I was um… that was a moment of weakness." Meredith said trying to ignore the kisses Derek trailed down her neck. "Derek." Meredith warned. She pushed him away. "I have to go." She said quickly leaving the on-call room.

MDMDMD

"You okay?" George asked.

"Yeah. Allison's shoes are." Meredith trailed off.

"What?"

"The rape victim, Allison, her shoes. I have the same ones, in my locker. And I normally don't wear them cause they're uncomfortable, but I wore them today. And she was wearing the same shoes and it's just… stupid. And I'm tired and forget it." Meredith explained.

"You know what you need." George gave Meredith a look. She looked up and understanding flew across her face.

"No." Meredith said firmly. George's eyes went wide. "It's sick and twisted. We said the last time was the last time." George swallowed. "You've been doing it without me?" She asked surprised.

"Nancy Reagan lied. You can't just say, 'no' come on." George urged.

"Do you know what would happen if anyone knew?" She warned.

"I'm doing it. You can come with me or you can stay here and be miserable." George said pulling her chair out of the room. Meredith laughed and quickly stood to grab her cooler.

"This is so wrong." Meredith said as she caught up to George. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You know you love it." He said tauntingly. Meredith laughed and shook her head.

"Their just too cute." Meredith smiled.

"About the roommate thing-" George started.

"I don't want to talk about it. Conner told me some fears he had about who was going to live with us." Meredith informed. George nodded his head and the opened the maternity ward door. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "You always get quiet when I talk about Conner. Why?" She asked. George looked over at her in surprise.

"I don't get quiet I just… didn't… I don't know what to say when you talk about your kid." George stuttered.

"Oh, okay." Meredith accepted. _Babies. So cute._

"Oh, look at the little babies." George cooed. Meredith laughed. "Who the baby little poka dot. Who the little baby with a yellow hat." George cooed. Meredith laughed.

"You are such a woman." She smiled. George looked over at her and she cleared her throat just before his pager went off.

"It's a code." George explained. He looked up to say something else but decided not to. "Yeah, I got to go." Meredith quickly looked over at him then back to the babies. She smiled.

"You are really cute." She whispered. She saw a baby go blue and looked around for someone.

MDMDMD

"I've called every hospital in the county. You know sooner or later this guy that did this is going to seek medical attention. When he does that penis you're carrying around is gonna get him." Derek informed Meredith.

"Where is her family?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Doesn't have any." Derek said walking back to where she was.

"No, siblings?" She asked. He looked up.

"No. Both parents are dead. She just moved to Seattle three weeks ago. Welcome to the city." Derek looked back at her staring at the patient. "Meredith, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just… have to do something. I have to go."

"Hey." Derek said grabbing her arm. She looked at him as if he was physically burning her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked gently rubbing her arm up and down. Meredith nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah. I'll… talk later?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Dinner tomorrow?" She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled a maybe. He looked around the hall and gave her forehead a quick kiss. "I'll catch you later." He said walking into the patient room.

MDMDMD

"Are we supposed to be learning something cause I don't feel like am learning?" George whined. The interns sat in the tunnels trying their best to stay awake.

"Except how not to sleep." Izzie informed. Meredith looked over at them.

"I already know how not to sleep." Everyone looked at her. "I have a kid remember. Babies don't like to sleep." She explained. Their heads all nodded.

"You know it's like there's this wall and the attending and residents are over there being surgeons and we're over here being…" Cristina complained.

"Lab delivering, suturing, penis minders." Meredith added.

"I hate being an intern." Alex responded. Bailey walked in and looked at them like they were crazy for trying to relax. They all hopped up and ran away.

MDMDMD

"You've been here all night?" Meredith asked. She fought the urge to rub his back and sit in his lap to comfort both of them.

"Hmmhm." Derek responded. "You know I have four sisters. Very girly, tons of kids. If I was in a coma they'd all be here. I'd want them here. Having no one. Can't imagine that." _Sisters, really? Never would have guessed that, mister perfect hair._

"I can." Meredith informed. Derek looked up at her in shock. This time it was his turn to fight the urge to take her in his arms and take all the pain in her face away.

"What are you talking about? What about Conner and me… and your mother." Derek informed. Meredith nodded her head. "She'd be here ordering all the surgeons around. She'd fly these cowboys in from Prague, to do these amazing medical procedures. I'd try to keep up but she'd be to far ahead for me to even get what she was saying." Derek laughed. Meredith nodded her head.

"That's true. I have my mother and Conner." Meredith confirmed.

"Me." Derek added. Meredith looked back at him confused. _You what?_

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You also have me. Don't forget. You have me." Derek said firmly.

"Yeah, okay. I have you too." Meredith rolled her eyes at him. Derek smiled. And quickly bumped his shoulder against hers.

"So, we kissing in elevators, but we're being professional." Derek laughed.

"I knew that would come up again." Meredith smiled.

"Don't get me wrong I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing in the hospital I say." Derek smiled.

"I told you. I have no idea what that was about."

"Is it going to happen more? Cause if it is I need to bring breath mints. You know put a condom in my wallet." Derek whispered.

"Shut up now." Meredith whispered back. Derek laughed.

MDMDMD

Izzie, George, Meredith and Cristina stood around outside the nursery. Meredith watched the little babies as the rest of them fought against sleep. "Okay, fine George and Izzie you can move into the house. But you have to be pass Conner's test first." Meredith informed. Izzie and George broke out into cheers.

"Yes! Yes!" George screamed.

"I can't believe she caved!" Izzie yelled.

"Wait, we have to meet Conner?" George asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded her head.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you. Thank you." George repeated jumping up and down.

"I can't believe I caved." Meredith told Cristina as Izzie and George walked away cheering.

"I blame the babies. They make you toxic." Cristina informed walking away. Meredith smiled and walked to the locker room.

MDMDMD

Meredith walked down the stairs with Conner's small hand in her own. She saw Derek waiting by the elevators on his blackberry. She looked down at Conner rubbing his sleepy eyes. She looked up once again at Derek and slowed their walk down a little. They came to a stop in front of Derek. He did a double take of them and Meredith took a deep breath. "Conner." Meredith said. Conner looked up at her confused and sleepy.

"Yeah?" He asked. She turned around and bent down to pick him up. She sighed and pointed at Derek's face. "Who's that?" Conner asked. Derek looked at Meredith's shocked. He opened his mouth to answer Conner's question but closed it when he realized he wanted to hear what Meredith said. She smiled at him then at Conner.

"This is my very special friend. His name is Derek but he also goes by Dr. Shepherd." Meredith informed. Conner looked at Derek in awe before turning to Meredith.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd." Conner waved at Derek. Derek smiled.

"Hi. What is your name?" Derek asked. He knew it was Conner but wanted to play along a little.

"Conner Everett Grey." He said proudly. Derek smiled.

"My best friend's middle name is Everett." Derek said happily. Conner's face lit up.

"Really, what's his first name?" He asked. Meredith looked at Derek with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Mark." Derek answered. Conner smiled at Derek then looked at Meredith with a confused face and a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?" Meredith asked.

"What's a very special friend? Is it like a best friend?" Conner asked. Meredith looked at Derek and Derek gave her the same frightened look.

"Um…" Meredith thought.

"I'm also your Mommy's boss." Derek jumped in. Meredith looked at him like he was crazy. Conner looked back at Meredith.

"Derek is…um… Do you know how when you really like someone?" Meredith asked. Conner nodded his head.

"Like Emily at preschool?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but I like Derek even more than you liked Emily." Meredith explained.

"So you want to do more than give him candy and hold hands with him and kiss him." Conner said loudly. The elevator dinged and they got in. There was another attending in the elevator with them.

"Yes." Meredith informed. Conner smiled and poked Derek's arm. Derek looked over at them and smiled at Conner.

"Do you like my Mommy too?" Conner asked loudly. The attending behind them raised his eyebrows.

"Um… yes. Just the same." Derek whispered into Conner's ear. Conner giggled and cuddled up to Meredith.

"Mommy, he said just the same." Conner whispered loudly into Meredith's ear. Meredith smiled and looked over at Derek. The elevator stopped and the attending behind them stepped out.

"Dr. Shepherd." He nodded and walked away. Derek looked up at his name and nodded his head in return.

"Who was that?" Meredith asked. Derek looked over at her and shrugged.

"I think another neurosurgeon. Not sure though." He answered. Conner looked in-between Meredith and Derek.

"Do you kiss?" He asked. Meredith and Derek broke their eye contact and looked to Conner.

"Um… why?" They asked together. Conner looked at them and smiled.

"Because you like each other. Kai said his Mommy and Daddy kiss and hug and sleep in the same bed all the time, because they love each other. But you guys only like each other so you can kiss and hug. Tammie said her Daddy has a girlfriend and they sleep together and kiss but they don't hug. Quinn told me that girls and boys can kiss, hug and hold hands if they're dating. What is dating?" Conner rambled. Derek laughed and Meredith looked shocked.

"Dating is when you go out together, but you don't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Meredith said slowly. Conner nodded his head.

"Conner, your Mommy rambles too. That's another thing she gave you." Derek said chuckling. Conner looked at him then back at Meredith. The elevator came to a stop and they all unloaded. Meredith looked at Derek and smiled a goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight?" Derek asked. Meredith looked back at him and smiled.

"I'll call you." She answered. Conner cuddled up to Meredith and yawned.

"I'm tired, Mommy." He informed. She sighed and pulled him tighter against her. As she walked out of the building she saw the other interns walking, laughing and talking together.

"Hey. Wait what?" Meredith asked adjusting Conner on her hip. George and Cristina were fighting about something and Cristina started to explain.

"Is that Conner?" George asked pointing at the child in Meredith's arms. Meredith smiled and looked down at Conner.

"Yeah. He didn't get a lot of sleep at daycare." Meredith explained the fact that he was quietly sleeping on her shoulder.

"Izzie, that's Conner." George called to Izzie. Izzie turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, he's really cute. How old is he three, four?" Izzie asked.

"He's five." Meredith corrected.

"Oh, he's small for his age isn't he?" She asked. Meredith nodded her head and Cristina laughed at her face.

"Yeah, he's small. He just turned five three months ago." Meredith said softly. Izzie nodded her head. _Or maybe you don't know how to guess children's ages._

"When do we get to see the house?" She asked. Meredith walked toward her car.

"You can come over now. Just follow my car." Meredith said placing Conner in his car seat.

"Great, I need to pack my stuff, but I can move in tomorrow." George said excitedly. Meredith smiled flakily at him and got into her car.

"I'll wait a few minutes. Then just follow me, okay." She explained. They raced to their cars and Meredith pulled out.

MDMDMD

"It's um… dusty." Was the first thing out of Izzie's mouth the second she walked into the house.

"Yeah, I still have to clean." Meredith made up an excuse. Izzie nodded her head.

"Mommy?" Conner asked. He lifted his head from her shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, baby." Meredith whispered. Conner rubbed his face and dug his head into her neck his eyes just barely able to see the other people in the room. "Conner this is Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley." Meredith said pointing to each of them. Izzie waved at Conner and gave him a big smile. Conner looked over at George and saw him looking around the house then staring at Meredith. His eyes flicked over to Conner and he gave him a small smile.

"Hi, Conner." Izzie said happily. Conner smiled a little at her then tightly griped Meredith's shirt.

"Conner, I'm George." George said putting his hand out for a high five. Conner smiled and gave in a weak high five. "Come on you can do better than that." George taunted. Conner hid his eyes against Meredith. Meredith looked down at him confused and quickly replaced it with a happy face for her friends. _What's up with him? You were so excited to meet Derek. Maybe George and Izzie aren't the best people if he doesn't wan to talk to them._

"He's tired. There are two rooms. We have to move my mother's old desk and some boxes out of one, that's down here. And the other one is upstairs next to Conner's room. It has some boxes but we can move most of them into the attic or basement." As Meredith said Conner's name his head popped up and he leaned his forehead on her cheek.

"Does the room down here have a closet?" Izzie asked. Meredith nodded her head and walked in the direction of her mother's old office.

"Yeah, the closet is a little smaller than the room upstairs. There is a half bath down here and then a full bath upstairs." She explained. Izzie and George nodded their heads and Meredith led them up the stairs. "Okay, so this room is Conner's." Meredith said pointing to the room with foggy glass that you couldn't see through on the door and the same foggy glass windows into the room. "That is the room open." She said pointing to the other room. Izzie opened the door and smiled.

"I call this room!" Izzie yelled. Conner giggled and wiggled in Meredith's arms. She let him down.

"Mommy, I like them. They can live here." He said walking into his room. Meredith walked in after him and pulled out his pajamas to place on his half made bed.

"Thanks for letting me know. Can you help me show Izzie and George around the house then you can have a bath and go to bed." Meredith said smiling. Conner nodded his head and walked back into the hall. He grabbed Izzie's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom. Downstairs we go! Hey Mommy it's the morning." Conner yelled dragging Izzie down the stairs and to the kitchen. _Where did his energy come from?_

MDMDMD

"Good morning, Con." Meredith whispered into Conner's soft golden blonde hair. "Sleep good." She whispered walking out of his room and into her room. She collapsed onto the bed and hugged her pillow tight. "So tired." She moaned into the pillow.

An hour later the phone rang and she pleaded that Conner wouldn't wake up. She answered the phone and cleared her throat. "Grey."

"Grey, this is Shepherd." Meredith heard Derek said in a professional voice. She let out a quick laugh. _Really you're going to do that?_

"Okay, what are you doing calling me during my sleeping time?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to do something later today. Conner can come and we can go out together or something." He asked. Meredith heard the nervousness in his voice and she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Where did you plan on taking us?"

"I don't know? Maybe take you to ride a ferryboat then have some hotdogs and be tourists for the day." Derek said trying to make his plan sound like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Okay we can do that." Meredith answered. She sighed. "Give me three hours to sleep and stuff and will meet up after lunch."

"Where do you want to meet?" He asked excited.

"You can come over here and pick us up or something." She said with a yawn. _I think I'm too tired for anything else._

"Great. Get some sleep and have good dreams. See you later, Mer." Derek said.

"Bye, Derek." She said just before they hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews are awesome! They make me smile. I can't believe so many people like this story! I was so unwilling to put this one on the site, because I didn't think people would like how I did this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's stuff.**

Chapter 3

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Meredith rolled over in bed and grabbed Conner pulling him onto the bed with her.

"What! What! What!" Meredith screamed back playfully. Conner giggled at her and rolled off the bed.

"Derek's at the front door. He said you told him to come over so we can go to a ferry." He said cheering. _Crap I slept to long_.

"Go get dressed." She ordered looking down at his pajamas and his hair sticking up in all directions. Conner ran to the bathroom.

"Teeth, hair and potty, right?" He yelled.

"Yes." Meredith yelled back walking down the stairs. She reached the bottom and saw Derek standing on the porch looking around him. She opened the door covered a yawn with her hand. "Hi, Derek. Sorry, I forgot to… well wake up." She said she let out another yawn and smiled sheepishly at him. Derek smiled at her.

"If you want I can just go with Conner and you can sleep." Derek said jokingly. He tilted his head to the side and grinned at her. Meredith smiled at him and let him in.

"I have to change and um… try my best to not look like I just got off a long shift and slept for a few hours." Meredith said looking down at herself. Derek smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Derek, Conner is upstairs." Meredith mumbled against his lips. He pulled back and smirked at her.

"Okay, go do your thing. I'll wait down here." He said pushing her toward the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. He slapped her butt and laughed turning around to walk into the living room.

MDMDMD

"Derek, what's your favorite color?" Conner asked sitting shoulder-to-shoulder next to Derek on the open and very empty couch. Derek looked down at him and gave him a genuine smile.

"Blue, not light blue, indigo."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Conner shot out. Derek laughed.

"Yes, I have four sisters." Derek smiled. Conner's mouth dropped open.

"I'm so sorry." Conner said with wide eyes. Derek laughed and shook his head.

"It's okay. I survived. It helped me understand women a little more." He explained. Conner nodded his head.

"Where were you born? Cause I wasn't born here. I was born in Boston. And I lived there for the first four years of my life. But now I live here with Mommy and you. You live here too, right?" He asked.

"I was born in New York and yes, Conner, I live here." Derek said smiling. Conner's mouth once again hung open.

"You live in our house. With Mommy and me and Mommy's friends." He said surprised. Meredith walked into the room and gave Derek a funny look.

"Derek, I didn't know you lived with us either. I thought that was something we would have discussed." She informed. Derek looked at her with a freaked out face.

"What?" Derek asked flabbergasted.

"I'm kidding, Derek." Meredith said laughing. Derek let a breath out.

"Mommy, Derek lives with us?" Conner asked tilting his head to the side. Meredith's eyes quickly pulled off Derek and onto her son. _Did Derek teach him that? Cause he never did that before._

"Um… no. Sometimes he likes to sleep over because we're closer to the hospital than his place." Meredith explained. Conner nodded his head then confusion crossed his face again.

"Where does Derek sleep?" He asked. Meredith swallowed along with Derek.

"He sleeps…" Meredith trailed off.

"I sleep on the couch or if your Mommy's nice she lets me sleep in her room." Derek suggested. He cringed when he realized what he just said. Conner looked at him even more confused. _Derek!_

"Where do you sleep in Mommy's room?" He asked. Derek gulped and looked at Meredith.

"Conner, you know how sometimes you have a nightmare and you come sleep in my bed?" Meredith asked. _Please let this work._

"Yeah. She protects me." Conner defended himself to Derek. Derek smiled at him and put an arm around Conner's shoulders. Conner smiled up at him.

"Okay, well when Derek's sleeping on the couch and he has a nightmare he comes upstairs to sleep in my bed. But Derek has a lot of nightmares. He might want to get that checked out." Meredith joked. Conner hummed and jumped off the couch.

"I don't need to get it check out. But your Mommy does make me feel protected from all the bad people out there. She is very protective, Conner. It's a good thing. I just hope that she goes to someone when she has a nightmare." Derek stated. Meredith gave Derek a little smile.

"Derek, Mommy comes into my room if she has a bad dream. But you're bigger than me so maybe she would feel safer with you. That way I wouldn't have to listen to her snoring and you can." Conner informed. Conner laughed and leaned on Derek. Derek laughed with him; Meredith nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

MDMDMD

"Derek, do you like to eat pizza?" Conner yelled from the backseat of Derek's car. Derek looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"I do." He answered. Meredith shook her head and looked out her window at the passing streets of Seattle. _Now he won't stop asking you questions._

"Do you like toppings on your pizza? Or do you only like cheese?" He asked kicking his legs to the music playing from the radio. Derek hummed in thought and turned the music up from its barely able hearing volume.

"Sometimes I like toppings. Mostly I'll eat it anyway you want me to." Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Meredith turned around in her seat and tickled Conner's legs.

"Mommy!" He giggled. Meredith laughed at him and reached for her phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked glancing at Meredith on her phone. He reached for the phone and Meredith pulled it away from his outreached hand.

"I'm checking my messages. George said he would call me when he knew a time he could move in." Meredith explained. Derek stopped at a red light and looked over at Meredith.

"Conner, you didn't tell me your Mom was letting a boy live with her." Derek said somewhat shocked.

"Oh, yeah. I met him this morning. He's quiet. I think he might like Mommy." Conner informed while looking out the window at something interesting. Derek looked over at Meredith warningly. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at her phone. _It's no big deal._

"I though he was gay?" She whispered. Derek scoffed at her.

"Sure." He whispered back. _Don't be a jackass. _Meredith slapped his arm with her hand and went back to her phone.

"Don't be a… a-s-s." Meredith whispered. Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Conner, how do you know that stuff. You were sleeping on my shoulder half the time and you would barely talk to them." Meredith said turning around to put her phone back and looking at Conner.

"I was faking. Izzie talked too much and George didn't talk at all. He kept staring at you. But not like Derek stares at you. Or how you stare at Derek. Like how some guys stared at you when we went out and I held Aunty Cristina's hand instead of yours." Conner explained grabbing Meredith's hand and playfully shaking it up and down.

"It sounds like George has a crush on Meredith." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"So," Conner droned out. "You sleepover sometimes. You're a boy. I live with Mommy. I'm a boy. What's so bad about George?" Conner asked blankly.

"Yeah, but Derek and you are different." Meredith tried to explain. Conner scrunched his face up and wiggled in his car seat.

"Why is George not the same as me and Derek?"

"I'm your Mommy. And Derek… I um…" Meredith went into thought and looked over at Derek for help. _He's my lover? You don't say that to a kid or really anyone. He's my boyfriend I guess. __  
_

"Conner, I'm a boy that your Mommy would like to have with her. I don't make her feel awkward. George makes her feel awkward." Derek stated. Conner giggled. _That's wonderful, Derek._

"Okay." He said. Derek smiled at Meredith and stopped for the ferry boat.

MDMDMD

"Conner, slow down!" Meredith yelled a few people's heads turned in her direction. Conner slowed down to a stomping walk. Meredith and Derek came up behind him. Derek lifted him onto his shoulders. Conner squealed and laughed loudly. Meredith walked over to the railing and sighed grabbing hold of the cool metal.

"Mommy, did you know Derek's favorite fruit is oranges?" Conner asked. Meredith turned around to find Derek inches in front of her. He smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"I did not know that Derek's favorite fruit was oranges." Meredith said shocked. Conner nodded his head proudly.

"Oh, oh Derek!" Conner yelled. Derek looked up at him.

"Yes?" He asked. Conner put his small hands in Derek's curly black hair and pulled his body closer to Derek like he felt his was falling off.

"I have a joke." He said excitedly. _This is going to be good._

"Really what's the joke?" Derek asked excitedly. Conner took a deep breath and let it go.

"Okay, what do you call a fake noddle?"

"I don't know. What do you call a fake noodle?" Derek played along. _An __impasta! _

"An Impasta!" Conner said breaking into a fit of giggles. Meredith laughed and turned back around to look out at the water. Derek laughed and put one hand on Meredith's lower back. "I got another one!" Conner yelled.

"Okay go."

"How do you make a tissue dance?"

"I don't know. How do you make a tissue dance?"

"Put a little boogey in it!" Conner broke into giggles again. Derek laughed and looked up at him.

"I got a joke for you." Conner's face it up.

"Tell it." He ordered. Derek smiled.

"What kinds of crackers do firemen like in their soup?"

"I don't know." Conner said in mid thinking.

"Firecrackers." Conner thought for a moment and laughed.

"That's funny." He said through laughs. Meredith laughed and shook her head side to side.

MDMDMD

"These hotdogs are awesome!" Conner yelled. Derek smiled at him.

"They really are." He agreed. Meredith started her second and looked up at the boys looking at her.

"What? They're good." She said stuffing more into her mouth. Derek laughed and finished off his hotdog.

"Can we get ice cream?" Conner suggested eating another couple bits of his hotdog. Derek hummed.

"How about we look around the city a little bit before we get ice cream." He suggested. Conner nodded his head and finished his hotdog. Meredith moaned and stuffed the last of her food into her mouth. She swallowed and took a big sip of the soda Derek and her were sharing.

"Ice cream in the city sounds good. What do you think, Con-man?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"What Derek said." Conner nodded his head. Meredith smiled back at Derek.

"We have to be tourists quick, because we have to be home by five." Meredith informed. Derek lifted an eyebrow at her. "I have to get to work by five fifteen. So, I have to wake up a four thirty and I have to get Conner up at five." Meredith explained. Derek nodded his head and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

MDMDMD

"Wow." Conner breathed. Derek picked him up so he could see the Seattle sky line better. Meredith took her phone out.

"Let me take a picture of you guys on the Space Needle." Meredith took a few steps back. Derek and Conner put big smiles on their faces.

"You want me to take a picture for you. So you can be in with your family?" A woman asked. Meredith looked over at her boys. _Not worth telling a stranger about my personal life._

"Thank you." Meredith handed her phone over and walked to the boys. Derek wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her to his side. Meredith quickly looked up at him and smiled. Conner took a fist full of Derek's shirt and smiled at the woman when Meredith and Derek did the same.

"Here you go." She handed Meredith's phone back and walked away. Meredith looked at her photos. The woman had taken two different photos. One of Derek and Meredith smiling while looking into each other's eyes as Conner looked out at the view so you could see his profile. The other one was of all three of them smiling at the camera.

"Can you send me those?" Derek asked looking over Meredith's shoulder. Meredith looked up at him and quickly pecked his lips.

"Yes." She murmured. Meredith sent the photos to Derek's phone and followed them both around the needle.

MDMDMDM

"That was so much fun!" Conner yelled running into the house. "Mommy, can Derek stay! Please! Please! Please!" Conner pleaded. Meredith laughed and looked over at Derek.

"I don't know Con, Derek might need to go home." Meredith said bending down to Conner's height. Conner's energy drained and he gave Derek puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Derek. You can even sleep in Mommy's room." Conner begged. _What? Where did he get that idea!_

"What do you mean Derek can sleep in my room?" Meredith freaked. Conner looked back at her.

"If Derek gets a nightmare he doesn't have to walk up the scary dark stairs to sleep in your bed with you." Conner reminded. Meredith laughed and smiled at Conner. _Right._

"Oh, yeah. Derek you can sleep in my bed with me." Meredith smiled at him. Derek fake sighed dramatically.

"I guess I can spend the night here. But I have to go home quickly and get some of my clothes." Derek explained.

"Can I come with you?" Conner asked hopefully. Derek frowned.

"No, buddy. But I promise I'll come into your room if you're in bed by the time I get back." Conner's head dropped. "Conner, don't be sad. If your mom lets me I'll come visit you in daycare tomorrow." Derek said smiling. Conner's head popped back up and he turned to Meredith.

"Please Mommy!" He begged. Meredith smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure." She answered. Derek smiled, kissed her cheek goodbye and ruffled Conner's hair.

"I'll be back later." He yelled running out the door.

MDMDMD

"Hey, Mer." Derek gently shook Meredith. She looked up at him and jumped slightly.

"Hi, did you…" She asked.

"Yeah, I said good night to Conner." Derek informed giving her a long kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled him on top of her.

"Good. Is he asleep?" She asked in-between kisses. Derek moaned into her mouth.

"Didn't even stir when I was in there." Derek mumbled trying to peal off their clothes. Meredith smiled and moaned as Derek's hands traveled her body.

MDMDMD

They lay next to each other panting and sweating. "I hope we didn't wake him." Derek laughed. Meredith turned to him and kissed him again.

"Do you want me to check?" She asked yawning and wrapping their legs together.

"No, don't check. When are your new roommates coming?" He asked pulling her closer to him. Meredith shivered and Derek pulled the blankets around them as he pulled her to him giving her some of his body heat._  
_

"Ugh, four in the morning. I gave Izzie a key." She sighed. Derek kissed her head.

"I'll leave in a few minutes." He sighed. Meredith wrapped her body tighter around him.

"Okay." She said disappointed.

"If you want to tell them you're sleeping/dating an attending I'll stay." Derek informed. Meredith shook her head against him.

"No. I'll tell them in a little while." Meredith mumbled. Derek kissed her head again and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Meredith sighed against his skin and kissed his chest lightly. "What time is it?" Meredith whispered.

"Eleven." Derek mumbled. Meredith nodded her head and tightened her hold on him.

"Stay a little longer." Meredith pleaded. Derek moaned his response and pulled her face up to his.

"I can stay. But I do have to leave to get home and sleep before my early morning shift." Derek sighed. Meredith stared into his eyes. She kissed his lips and rubbed her nose against his.

"I understand. Conner should be in daycare around five or so. You can go visit him after or around then." Meredith informed pulling away from him slightly. Derek pulled her to him again.

"Can I come see you after I see Conner?" Derek asked rubbing her side lovingly. Meredith blinked her eyes and her lips curved into a small smiled.

"You have to page me. Bailey might catch on if you just come up to me, talk and accidentally kiss me." Meredith smiled at him. Derek hummed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Like that?" He joked. Meredith smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I'll make sure to get you all to myself before I say, or do, or look." Derek smiled at her. The laid against each other for a while just enjoying each other.

"You can leave if you want to. Be safe and um see you in the morning." Meredith whispered. Derek gave her a deep kiss and then another quick kiss.

"I wish you would let me stay." Derek looked at the clock. Meredith frowned and pulled him into a hug.

"Me too." She whispered. Derek kissed her neck and looked into her eyes. Meredith softly kissed his cheek and gently pushed on his shoulder. He pulled away from her and gave her another lingering kiss.

"I'll see you later." Derek said giving her one final kiss. He got dressed and walked out of the house with a depressed feeling in his heart. Meredith sighed and stood up to chang into pajamas. _This is just sad. Cristina would kick my ass if she knew how I felt right now.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah!" Meredith screamed. Izzie stood in her room with a coffee mug in hand.

"George is trying to take my room." Izzie stated. Meredith got out of her bed and started to her door before tripping and falling on her face. "I called the room. I should have the room." Izzie continued. _You better have not woken Conner._

"I got here first." George defended. Meredith walked straight past him with a limp and continued down the hall.

"It's Meredith's house she should decide." Izzie shot out.

"Mommy, can I wear my Celtics shirt?" Conner chimed in. Meredith grunted and nodded her head. "Yay!" Conner ran back into his room. "Don't worry I'll do my morning things." He called out. _Great they woke up Conner._ Meredith continued down the stairs and Izzie looked back to Conner before following Meredith. George ran after them.

"What's the big deal? It's a room. I want it." George asked.

"It's bigger." Izzie informed.

"My room is like two inches bigger than yours." He yelled.

"It has a bigger closet." Izzie yelled back.

"Why is everything a competition?" George started a fight with Izzie. Meredith quickly walked into the laundry room and pulled a blouse and pants out of a basket. She walked while Izzie and George talked about unpacking and making the house homey. Meredith shuffled Conner into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Meredith opened the door again and grabbed the coffee mug out of Izzie's hand. "Meredith, do you want some privacy?" George asked through the door. Conner stared at his mom as she leaned up against the door and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Mommy, you okay?" Conner asked standing in front of Meredith. He rubbed her cheek and smiled at her. Meredith finally looked at what Conner was wearing and his appearance.

"What are you wearing?" She asked scrunching up her face. She looked at Conner. He was wearing some of his really old jeans that had holes; grass stains and mud stains covering them. He had his old white and green Celtics shirt on that also had holes and stains on it. His hair was sticking up all over the place and was obviously not brushed.

"You said I could wear my Celtics shirt." Conner informed. Meredith blinked and stood up.

"I thought you meant the new one I bought you. The one that says Boston basketball on it." Meredith rubbed her eyes and walked to the sink.

"This one's softer." Conner whined.

"Why are you wearing your old jeans that have holes and stains on them?" She asked brushing her teeth. Conner walked to the toilet and sighed. Meredith turned around to look at his face when he answered.

"Turn around I have to pee." He informed twirling his finger. Meredith rolled her eyes but turned around for him. "I couldn't find my newer jeans." Conner said finishing up. Meredith turned around when she heard him flush.

"Can you change for Mommy?" She asked before spitting in the sink and brushing her hair. Conner sighed and walked to the door.

"Conner can change." Conner answered. Meredith quirked a smile and let out a small laugh.

"Come here, buddy." She said walking toward him. Conner walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did you brush your hair?" She asked smiling. Conner looked away and shook his head. "Do you want me to do the thing the hair cutter person did when you got your last hair cut?" She asked. Conner nodded his head and smiled.

"The thing where my hair sticks up but only in the front?" He asked. Meredith nodded her head and put him in front of her as she quickly brushed his hair then got the gel, the hairstylist gave her, out. Meredith ran it through Conner's hair and when she was done she smiled.

"Tada." Meredith said. Conner kissed her cheek and went to change clothes.

MDMDMD

"Hello, Meredith." Derek smiled as he ran into Conner and her in the hallway. Meredith gave him a little smiled and pointed to the daycare entrance. "Hi, Conner." Derek smiled down at him. Conner smiled big and jumped into a big hug with Derek.

"Derek! You didn't stay the night." He stated. Derek looked at him.

"Your hair's different." He stated trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Mommy did my hair the way the hair cutter lady does it. Mommy only does it when she really wants something or something big happened or when she thanks me for getting her out of something." Conner explained. Derek nodded his head and looked up at a tired Meredith. "Why didn't you stay like you said you would?" Conner asked sadly.

"Because I had to go into surgery." Derek stated. "I had to fix someone who really needed my help. I wanted to spend the morning with you guys but the person really needed my help. Next time I promise I will stay the whole time." Derek informed. Conner smiled up at him and took Meredith's hand.

"Are you still going to visit me later in the day?" Conner asked walking into the daycare.

"Maybe your Mommy will let me come and visit." Derek looked over at Meredith but saw her with an angry face on. He looked at her confuse but she walked into the daycare, signed Conner in and told the daycare helper something before walking out and toward the elevator. Derek followed her and got into the elevator with her. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"You promised Conner something you have no control over." Meredith growled. Derek looked at her and then looked back at the orderly behind them.

"I can control that, Meredith. I just won't do it when I'm on-call." He informed. Meredith shook her head and excited the elevator with Derek on her heals.

"Leave me alone." Meredith said. Derek pulled her back to him and down an empty hallway before she could enter the locker room. "Derek." She whined. Derek gave her a look and she kept quiet.

"I know I can't control a lot of things but I'm pretty sure I can control if I get paged. The only time I answer a page when I'm with the people I truly love is when it is a 9-1-1 and no one else can answer it." Derek informed. Meredith's eyes were wide and Derek realized that he just said he loved not only her but also Conner. He took a deep breath.

"You… you just said you… loved us." Meredith whispered. Derek stared into her eyes.

"I did." He responded. Meredith gulped.

"You…" She trailed off.

"Yes." He answered her unsaid question. Meredith smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before looking around the hallway.

"Page me in a bit if you can. Bailey probably won't let me come find you. Especially since she doesn't know about us. I'm gonna be late. Bailey is going to kill me. I need to talk to you, but not now. Later. I'll talk to you later." She rambled. Derek watched her quickly walk toward the locker room again. She was out of sight for a second before she popped back into his sight. She walked over to him, leaned into him gave him a soft kiss on the lips, smiled big at him and whispered, "I love you." She gave him another quick kiss and turned away. Derek pulled her back to him.

"I love you too." He whispered. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and let her go. _Now I'm late._

MDMDMDMD

"Ooh I'll take that guy." Meredith said happily staring at a guy with bike spikes sticking out of his abdomen.

"You'll have to beat me to it, Momma Grey." Alex stated rushing to the guy. Meredith was on his heals. _Momma Grey… what?_

"Hey." Meredith whispered angrily. They got to the patient at the same time. "I got here first his mine." Meredith said standing closer to the patient before looking at him staring at her chest and taking a step back.

"Okay, lets settle this. Heads he's mine tails he's yours." Alex said taking a coin out.

"Why do you get to be heads?" Meredith asked.

"Because I have a head and you are a tail." Alex grinned. Meredith took a breath in and pulled the curtain forward.

"Excuse me." She said to the patient. "How do you manage to make everything dirty?" She said madly. Alex thought for a second then flipped the coin. "Ha. Tails." Meredith said looking down at the coin. "There are plenty of other cases." She informed Alex.

"So go get one." He shot back. "I was here first.

"I got here first. And I am not backing down so I can do sutures all day while you're up in the OR. This is a surgical case and you know it."

"It's superficial. I mean it's cool but it's superficial." Alex stated.

"How do you know things didn't rupture his-"

"He's sitting up and his talking, Momma Grey."

"Why are you calling me Momma Grey?" Meredith asked with anger lining her voice.

"Cause you're a mommy?" Alex said faking smiling.

"So? Who cares?" Meredith said squinting her eyes at him.

"I'm taking the case, Grey." Alex growled.

"He could have-"

"Again he's sitting here talking to us." Alex motioned to the patient behind the curtain. Suddenly the curtain got pulled back and the guy with the spikes in his abdomen was talking to them. As Meredith was explaining why they couldn't pull the spikes out Alex did just what the patient had asked.

"Can you stich me up now?" the British guy asked. Meredith sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, come with me." Meredith informed walking with him to an exam room.

"So you're really a mum?" He asked. Meredith turned around and started to get the supplies ready.

"Yes." She answered with a deadpan expression.

"You got a husband and a little boy or girl?" He asked. Meredith turned around annoyed.

"Nope. I just have a little boy and um… a boyfriend." She stated cleaning the wound.

"This boyfriend doesn't sound very convincing." He informed.

"I'm your doctor." Meredith mumbled numbing the wound.

"Okay." He mumbled back. Meredith started the sutures. "You've got a nice touch." He stated after Meredith finished. "And by the way even with the kid you're a walking babe." He said leaning his head closer to hers. Meredith looked up at him.

MDMDMD

"Maybe. You might want to get that checked out too." Meredith informed.

He signed the form and was walking out the door when he turned around, grabbed her, and kissed her. Meredith kept her eyes open, put her hands on his shoulders to push him away but he pulled back and she put her hands up in mock surrender. He walked out of the room and Meredith shook her head cleaning up the exam room.

She looked out the window and saw Derek standing there with his hands on his hips looking at her. She started to walk out the door and didn't realize Derek was walking to the door also. She opened the door to find him standing there. She looked down and smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked softly. Derek leaned a little closer to her.

"You make out with patients?" He asked shocked. Meredith looked at him and smiled again.

"What are you jealous?" She asked teasingly. Derek walked toward her.

"I don't get jealous." He stated closing the door. Meredith laughed and picked up the chart.

"Dr. Shepherd, I didn't-" Meredith started.

"Dr. Shepherd? Meredith, what was that with the making out with a patient? This morning you tell me you love me and now, what the hell?" He said angrily. Meredith sighed and walked over to the windows. She closed the blinds and walked back over to him. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I do love you. I hope you love me too. The patient grabbed me when I was cleaning up and kissed me. If you were looking closely you would have seen I didn't do anything. Didn't close my eyes or kiss him back. I put my hands on his shoulders to push him off but he was gone before I could." Meredith informed. She still saw the jealousy lingering in his eyes. She smiled up at him, stepped onto her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Derek grabbed her hips and deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and smiled against his lips. He walked her back to the exam table and lifted her onto the table with a sigh. They pulled back and Meredith sheepishly smiled at him.

"I love you too." He whispered. Meredith smiled big at him.

"You need to trust me. And you need to let me tell you what happens before you assume." Meredith said looking deeply into his eyes. Derek looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Meredith pulled him closer to her and let him stand between her legs.

"You were jealous it okay. I would probably do the same if I saw a woman kissing you. In fact I would probably rip her head off before yelling at you." Meredith laughed and Derek truly smiled at her. He kissed her softly and let her down from the table.

"I have to go do some stuff." Derek mumbled. Meredith nodded her head.

"I have the pit." She smiled up at him.

"Do you think we should tell the Chief about us?" Derek blurted out. Meredith stopped in her tracts to the door and turned around to face him.

"Should we?" She whispered.

"Are you serious about our relationship?" he asked breathing deeply. Meredith walked toward him and rubbed his shoulders looking into his eyes.

"I'm serious if you're serious. If you want to go to the Chief about us I'll tell him with you. I thought I showed you how serious I was when I introduced you to Conner. I've never let anyone meet him before." Meredith informed. Derek nodded his head and grinned at her.

"I think we should tell before someone sees me with you and Conner, Conner blurts something in daycare and then the gossip spreads, it slips from someone or something like that. I would rather tell him ourselves so he knows our relationship is real and not just an attending and an intern screwing around." Meredith nodded her head and leaned her body against his stronger one.

"Okay. We'll tell him. Do you want to do it later today or early in the morning tomorrow?" Meredith breathed. Derek wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her head.

"Tomorrow." Derek whispered. Meredith nodded her head against his chest.

"I'll see you later." She whispered against his lips. She ran out of the room and Derek opened the blinds.

MDMDMD

"I don't want to smell you." Meredith growled. _Get off now!_

"Oh, yes you do." Alex said wrapping his arms around her body.

"You have got to be kidding me! Okay I have got more important things to deal with than you. I have roommates, and boy problems and family problems. You wanna act like a little frat boy bitch. That's fine. You wanna take credit for your saves and everybody else's that's fine too. Just stay out of my face." Meredith had Alex pushed up against the lockers when Derek walked in. "And for the record you smell like crap!" She yelled and looked over toward the doorway where Derek was. She walked away with her head down and got to her locker.

"The momma-bear attacked me." Alex stated pointing to Meredith. She turned around and lunged at him. _What the hell?_

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith." Derek tried calming her down. Derek caught her right before she could beat Alex. He pushed her back until she was standing by her locker again. While he was pushing her back she was staring angrily at Alex. "You know what. You might want to leave before I change my mind let her beat you to a pulp with her tiny ineffectual fists." Derek pushed Alex out of the room and slammed the door on him. He turned around, sighed, and looked at Meredith. Meredith stuffed her things in her bag and looked up at him still fuming from Alex.

"Don't." She said. Derek walked over to her and brushed some of the hair that fell into her face back. She sighed and pulled her bag over her shoulder. "I… I have to go get Conner." Meredith whispered. Derek nodded his head, walked to the door and opened it for her. Meredith walked out then came back in quickly.

"Meet me in the parking lot to say goodbye to Conner. I love you." She informed. She quickly gave him a sweet kiss and was out of the room when he opened his eyes. Derek sighed, strolled out of the room and walked toward the parking lot.

MDMDMD

"Derek!" Conner yelled. All his earlier tiredness drained away and he ran over to Derek. Derek caught the little boy mid air and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Conner." Derek took a deep breath in. He smelt a mixture of flowers, crayons, blueberries and the natural kid smell you can't get from anywhere but a happy playful kid. _You're so cute with him. Did I just think that? Oh god Cristina would kill me._

"Did Mommy show you my pictures I drew today?" He asked excitedly as Derek placed him back on the ground. Meredith who had been standing back a little stepped forward and handed Derek three drawings.

"Who's this?" Derek asked pointing to the top picture. Conner stood on his tippy toes as Derek bent down so he could see.

"That's me and Mommy and Izzie and George and Aunty Cristina and you. See I have Mommy and you next to each other cause you like each other. That right there is the sun and the blue sky. Oh there is the grass and then a big lake with fish jumping out. That, that there is a big tree and there is a dog next to you, me and Mommy. That's a cloud and that's a bird." Derek took all the little things he pointed out in. He looked up at Meredith and saw her smiling. He felt a light forming in his heart at the fact that Conner put him in the picture.

"Thank you, Conner. I'm going to put this up in my office." Derek informed. Conner nodded his head and pulled the second picture out of the stack.

"This is a truck. See it has blue wheels and orange windows and it's got spikes coming out so other trucks don't hurt it." Conner took a deep breath and looked up at Derek. Derek smiled down at him.

"I'm gonna put this one on my fridge. I want to be able to look at it even on my days off." Derek informed. Conner took the last picture out and stared at it along with Meredith and Derek.

"Conner, what's this one?" Meredith asked looking down at the paper full of color.

"Mister Frank said it was abstricked. He said everyone would see it in a different way and for me not to tell anyone what it was that they had to figure it out on their own." Conner informed staring intently at the paper. _A beach at sunset with the moon over in the corner._

"Did he say abstract?" Derek asked. Conner nodded his head and looked up at the two adults.

"Is Derek gonna stay over again?" He asked looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"I have to be at the hospital. I'm sorry. We'll do it another night." Derek said gently rubbing Conner's shoulder. Conner nodded his head and gave Derek a big hug.

"It's okay. Mommy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Conner asked walking over to Meredith and wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Yeah, are you okay?" She asked cupping his chin and looking down at him. He looked up at her and nodded his head.

"I don't want to sleep alone. What if George or Izzie comes into my room by accident?" He worried.

"I'll kill them if they do. I'll kill them if they do anything to you that you don't want them to." Meredith stated firmly. Conner nodded his head and pushed his face into her body. Meredith petted the back of his head and looked at Derek. He smiled sadly at her and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his gentle touch. He softly kissed her lips and smiled at her again.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Love you, Conner. Love you, Mer." He stated. He squeezed Meredith's shoulder and kissed Conner's head before walking back into the hospital.

"Derek loves us?" Conner asked. Meredith picked him up and nodded her head.

"He loves us very much." Meredith informed. Conner leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You love him too?"  
"Yes I do." Meredith sighed as she opened the car door.

"So you can sleep in the same bed without Derek having a nightmare. Now he wouldn't get them as much with you with him." Conner mumbled as Meredith buckled him in.

"Is that what your friend says? That people who love each other can sleep in the same bed?" She said letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah. I love you, Mommy. I love Derek too." Conner slowly blinked a few times before his eyes didn't open again and he was softly sleeping. Meredith smiled, kissed his head before getting in and starting the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Derek?" Meredith whispered into the phone. She was standing in her room next to the bed Conner was currently sleeping in.

"Hey, I'm just out of surgery." Derek said happily.

"Oh, um that's great." Meredith whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Derek asked.

"I'm in my bedroom. Conner is sleeping in the bed." Meredith whisper-responded.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" _I have roommates remember? _

"George is downstairs doing something and Izzie's upstairs in her room." Meredith responded.

"Why don't you go outside?" Derek asked.

"Why did you call, Derek?" Meredith asked bluntly.

"Oh you called me during my surgery and I was just calling me back."

"Right. Sorry I'm tired and need sleep. I didn't mean to snap at you. You just woke me up and almost woke Conner up. I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow but never mind." Meredith sighed.

"Meredith, that's why you called me. You wanted to know what I was doing tomorrow?" Derek asked. "I'm going to work. If you still want to tell Webber about us we should meet up earlier." Derek slipped in.

"Should we meet up in front of his office or something? I actually wanted to tell you something Conner said." Meredith took a deep breath.

"Oh, what did he say?" Derek asked. Meredith heard an underlining of sadness.

"He said he loved you." Meredith sighed.

"Really." Derek breathed. Meredith could hear Derek's excitement, love and joy.

"Yeah. When we got home he wouldn't stop talking about you. I had to drag him away from George and Izzie before they heard your name." Meredith giggled.

"I can't believe he said he loved me." Derek said shocked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I wanted to tell you. I know it would have been better if he told you himself in person but I wanted to tell you. I don't know if it is to warn you or to be able to hear your reaction to myself.

"Now I really want to see you." She could practically see Derek jumping,

"Unless you can come here you're not going to see us until tomorrow." Meredith said sadly.

"I don't have my next surgery until five. I was going to go home." She heard Derek breathing heavily. _What the? _

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked with a little giggle.

"I'm going to your house." Derek simply stated.

"Really?" Meredith exclaimed. She saw Conner turn in the bed and covered her mouth.

"Yeah." Meredith heard a car door shut and covered a laugh.

"George and Izzie are still up." Meredith informed.

"So?"

"You can't come in." She informed. She started to pace the room. Derek groaned.

"Meredith." Derek sighed.

"No, Derek, you can't come in. I don't want them to know yet. It's just they'll think we're only doing it and stuff because-" She begged.

"Do you love me?" Derek stopped her ramble. Meredith stared at the little boy currently sleeping in her bed.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Do you really want me to sneak in and then sneak out just to see you, the woman I love and who loves me back?" Derek asked. Meredith sighed and bit her lip. _I love you and want to see you but I still don't want Izzie and George to find out. They'll be judgey and get the wrong idea._

"No, but I don't want Izzie and George to get the wrong idea and think we're screwing around." Meredith hummed.

"Meredith, do they know Conner's in your bed right now?"

"Yes." She moaned in frustration.

"Do they know you're seeing someone?" He asked. She could just see the look of annoyance on his face.

"I don't think so. If you just come over and sit on the couch to talk I don't know how they're going to react." Meredith bit her lips harder.

"We can always set them straight, Mer." Derek sighed.

"They might as well know since we're going to tell Webber in the morning, but what if they hate me?" She weakly agreed. Meredith started to pace again.

"Do you love me?" He asked firmly. _Stop asking that._

"Yes, Derek, I love you." Meredith exclaimed.

"Then what does it matter if your roommates know? You told Cristina, right?"

"Yes, but Cristina is different. We've been friends since our first year of med school. She was friends with me when I was pregnant with Conner and when I asked for help with my crying infant." Meredith sighed.

"If they make a bigger deal out of this than Cristina did then you know they were not meant to be your friends." Derek informed. Meredith groaned.

"I do really want to see you. But they moved in this morning and I don't want everything to be…" She trailed off.

"You don't want it to be weird. Think of it this way; if you tell them we can spend nights together." Meredith could just see that arrogant grin on his face.

"I'll meet you on the front porch." Meredith sighed.

"Fine." Derek moaned. Meredith smiled and closed her phone. She looked down at Conner and frowned. Meredith crawled onto the bed and softly rubbed his back.

"Mommmmy." He mumbled half-heartily. Meredith kissed his soft cheek and breathed in his natural little kid/outside/soap scent. She saw car lights coming down the street.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered before running out of the room.

"Hey, Meredith." George called out to her before she could get to the stairs.

"Hi." She smiled awkwardly. "What are you doing upstairs?" Meredith asked. George stood in the hallway.

"Bathroom." He pointed. Meredith nodded her head. "I noticed Conner's door is open and he isn't in there. Do you know where he is?" George asked with slight stuttering.

"He wanted to spend the night in my bed. He's fine." Meredith informed. George nodded his head and walked slowly to the bathroom. Meredith shrugged and walked do the stairs.

"Meredith, someone's in the driveway." Izzie called out.

"I know." Meredith answered walking to the door.

"Who is it?" Izzie asked following her. Meredith turned around before Izzie could step outside.

"A friend." Meredith shrugged. Izzie scrunched her face up.

"Are they coming in?" Izzie looked back into the house.

"No." Meredith answered quickly. Izzie looked back at her confused. "He um… he's just here to say hi. I was on the phone with him earlier and he was in the neighborhood and wanted to see me." Meredith lied. Izzie lifted her eyebrows at Meredith.

"Are you going to um…?" Izzie left the question at that.

"No. He hasn't seen me for a few years and he wanted to catch up."

"At eleven in the night?" Meredith froze for a second.

"I'm going to go out to lunch with him tomorrow."

"So you won't be at lunch?" Izzie asked. Meredith swallowed and wrung her hands.

"No." Meredith answered slowly.

"I'm going to ask this and I don't want you to take it the wrong way but I have to ask. Is he a drug dealer? Cause all this stuff is weird. And you're lying. So I just want to know." Izzie said quickly. _A drug dealer! What?_

"No." Meredith answered firmly. "He's a friend. He is a doctor and just got off a shift that is why he is here at this time. I'm going to go talk to him." Meredith pointed to the car.

"As long as you're not into anything illegal I don't care." Izzie informed. Meredith nodded her head and raced to Derek's car.

"Was that Stevens?" Derek asked looking to the door as Meredith got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah. She asked if you were a drug dealer. Oh and if we were going to have sex." Meredith sighed and leaned over to him. Derek smiled and kissed her.

"It would be so much easier if you just let me come in." Derek mumbled against her lips. Meredith pulled back.

"I told you not yet." Meredith breathed. Derek frowned and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm good with that. As long as you do tell them." Derek kissed her again. Meredith moaned and giggled.

"You want to sneak upstairs?" Meredith suggested as she tried to pull him closer.

"Conner is in your bed." He reminded. Meredith sighed.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning? Besides the Webber thing." She asked pulling back.

"I have to work. When does your shift start?"

"I have to be there for rounds at five. Should we meet up around four or something?" Meredith mumbled. She turned her head to look out at the front yard and sighed deeply.

"Can I come pick you guys up?" Derek asked softly.

"I get off at six." She whispered.

"I can wait thirty minutes." Derek shrugged. Meredith bit her lip and pulled her knees up to her chest. Derek smirked to himself and turned her face to him. "Meredith." He breathed. She tilted her head into his touch and stared into his big blue eyes. "What's wrong?" He whispered.  
"I don't want you to leave." She whimpered. Derek pulled him to his chest and kissed her head. Meredith gripped him tightly and pressed her cheek against strong chest. "I don't want Izzie and George to hate me." She added. Derek drew circles on her back and kissed her hair.

"Meredith, Conner's asking for you!" Izzie yelled. Meredith sighed against Derek and pulled back.

"You can go." Derek answered. Meredith looked up into his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered again. Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"You won't let me inside but you don't want me to leave. Meredith, I don't know what to do. I'm not spending the night outside your house." Meredith frowned and looked at the front door seeing Izzie standing talking to Conner.

"Come on." Meredith caved. She quickly got out of the car and waited for Derek to follow her. He jumped out of the car and grabbed her awaiting hand.

"Are you sure?" He whispered excitedly. _Not fully, but mostly._

"I love you and they're going to find out sometime." Meredith sighed and rubbed her eyes as they walked up the steps. Izzie turned around and her mouth dropped staring at Derek and Meredith holding hands, walking up to her together.

"Derek!" Conner yelled running up to him and hugging Derek's legs tightly.

"Hey, buddy." Derek greeted softly. He ran his hand over Conner's soft hair and looked up at Izzie. Meredith saw Izzie's disgusted face and confused eyes. _Izzie, shut up._

"I love you too, Derek." Conner exclaimed. Meredith could just see Derek's heart soar.

"I love you too, Conner. Why'd you say too?" Derek said with a small laugh.

"Because before you left me and Mommy in the parking lot you said you loved us. You said, 'Love you, Conner." Then you said, "Love you, Mer." That's Mommy's name. But only Aunty Cristina calls her Mer. You call her that too. But I love you, Derek." Conner took a deep breath and smiled up at Derek. _Conner's awake. _

"Conner, it is way past your bedtime. Why are you up?" Meredith half heartily scolded.

"I was thirsty." Conner lied.

"Really?" Meredith walked into the house with Conner in Derek's arms and Izzie stewing behind them.

"No." Conner hung his head as Derek adjusted him. "I had to go potty, then I heard a bang downstairs and I wanted to know what it was."

"You wanted to go down the stairs night stairs?" Derek asked before Meredith could say something. Conner looked around the room.

"I saw the light on." He mumbled. Meredith walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Now you have water." Meredith turned around with Derek following her and they started up the stairs leaving Izzie standing in the living room. "We'll be down in a minute Izzie." Meredith informed. Izzie huffed and plopped down onto the couch.

"Why is Izzie mad?" Conner looked to Derek with his eyebrows knit together. Derek looked back at him with the same confused face. Meredith held in a groan of frustration. _Please don't tell him. He won't understand then he'll ask more questions and stay up later and it won't be good._

"Can I sing you a song my mommy would sing me when I was little?" Derek asked nicely. Conner put his hand to his face and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Fine." Conner mumbled sleepily.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. And the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And the dreams that you dreamed of dreams really do come true." Derek sang softly.

"Someday I'll wish a upon a star." Joined in Meredith with a grin over her shoulder to Derek. "Wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops. High above chimney tops that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And the dream that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?" Conner let out a small murmur of sleep and Meredith opened his bedroom door with a small smile on her face. _You're awesome, Derek. _ He gently placed Conner on his bed and kissed his head.  
"Sweet dreams, Conner." Derek whispered and walked over to the door.

"Goodnight, Conman." Meredith whispered into his cheek. She covered him with his blankets and tiptoed over to Derek. They softly closed the door and Meredith reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. Derek lifted an eyebrow.

"For what?" He grabbed her hand and they glided to the stairs.

"Singing and carrying Conner." Meredith leaned on him as they descended the stairs.

"That was nothing." Derek shrugged as Meredith looked over to the living room. She saw an angry Izzie on the couch. _Where's George?_

"Did your mom really sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow to you?" Meredith asked. Derek laughed and shook his head slightly.

"I was really little. She sings it to my nieces and nephews. My sisters sing it to their kids." They walked into the living room and Izzie stood up.

"Dr. Shepherd." She nodded her head and stared Meredith down.

"Please call me Derek outside of the hospital, Izzie." Derek sat down as if it was a normal thing and looked up at Meredith.

"Can I talk to Meredith?" Izzie asked through clenched teeth.

"Where's George?" Meredith asked suddenly.

"He got paged by Bailey." Izzie shrugged. _Why would Bailey page him and not us._

"Was he on-call or something?" Meredith continued. Izzie gave her a look and crossed her arms over her chest with attitude.

"He said he was late for a shift." Izzie shrugged. "Meredith, can I talk to you?" Izzie growled.

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of me." Derek informed. Izzie looked down at him then over to Meredith. _Thank you!_

"Um…" Izzie looked over at Meredith again.

"He's right." Meredith sat down next to Derek and looked up at Izzie.

"Before you say anything I want to tell you something." Derek began. "We didn't meet at work. We met before. We've been dating for almost two months. I love her. This isn't a fling." Derek firmly informed. Izzie stood with her mouth agape.

"What do you have to say, Meredith?" Izzie asked.

"I love him. Not that you should know, but he is the first guy I've ever introduced to Conner. I don't think it's a fling. We did meet before work. In fact when I met him and we started dating I didn't know what his job was and where he worked until our third date. That was my choice not his." Meredith sighed and felt Derek grab her hand.

"Are you doing it to get ahead with surgeries?" Izzie grumbled.

"Has she gotten any surgeries that anyone else didn't have the ways to get?" Derek reminded.

"The first surgery. The one you let everyone try and help." Izzie stopped her sentence.

"Everyone had the chance."

"So she's not getting ahead in work?" Izzie asked.

"Really you think I'm getting ahead. I carried a frozen penis around for a day and a half. I suture and deliver labs and do everything you do." Meredith defended. Izzie nodded her head and huffed.

"Don't favor her. If you do I'll tell the chief." Izzie threatened. Derek shrugged. _Derek, you better not favor me. I don't want to get in trouble with the chief._

"I'm exhausted." Meredith stood up and dragged Derek with her. "Goodnight, Izzie." Meredith started up the stairs with Izzie following them.

"Night." Izzie grumbled walking into her room. Meredith opened the door, quickly closed it behind her and Derek and locked it.

"You're locking it?" Derek asked surprised.

"Izzie came into my room in the morning. That is not happening with you here." Meredith informed crawling onto the bed. Derek stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed beside her. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. As they pulled apart Meredith sighed and her head went right down to Derek's chest.

"Get some sleep." Derek whispered into her hair. Meredith smiled against his skin and quickly gave him a little kiss before she turned around. She wiggled her bottom into his lap until she was comfortable and grabbed his hands as they wrapped around her. "Love you." Derek murmured.

"Hmmm love you too, Der." Meredith mumbled. Derek smiled against her neck. _I like this._ The last thing Meredith could remember was the unique smell of Derek, his warm body, and that peaceful feeling she couldn't get unless she was with him.

MDMDMDMD

"Oh turn it off!" Meredith whined into her pillow. Derek rolled on top of her and turned the alarm off. He rolled off her and rubbed her back.

"We have to get up." He rolled her shirt up her back a little and kissed along her spine.

"Mmmmhhm I don't wanna." She moaned. Derek chuckled and rolled over Meredith to get out of the bed.

"What do you want in order for you to get out of bed?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest. Meredith turned onto her back with a grin on her face.

"A good morning kiss." She simply stated. Derek smiled at her and leaned down to give her a hot kiss. As they pulled back Derek noticed Meredith kept her eyes closed for a second. _Oh my god. _

"Good enough morning kiss?" Meredith nodded her head with a smile.

"Wonderful." She whispered. Derek pulled her out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. Meredith got her towel and robe. "You're not going to take a shower?" She asked softly.

"I'll be quick." He ran to the bathroom and Meredith shook her head. She knocked on the door and entered with a towel in hand.

"You forgot a towel smart butt." She laughed. Derek turned around and grabbed it from her.

"Thank you." Meredith looked him up and down with a grin on her face. "We have to get to work." Derek warned. Meredith laughed and shook her butt as she left the bathroom.

MDMDMDM

"Derek, you stayed!" Conner yelled jumping up and down in his bright green pajamas. Derek laughed and nodded his head. _There was no way I was going to let him go._

"I stayed the night, Monster." Derek ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. _Monster? Well I guess Derek needs to give Conner his own nickname._

"Well Conman needs to go get dressed." Meredith said walking into the room and kissing Conner's head. She tiredly got cereal, bowls and milk out.

"Why can't I go in my pajamas?" Conner whined. Meredith looked back at him and gave him her stink eye. _Don't laugh Derek. _Conner's eyes went wide as Derek held in a big smile. "I don't know what to wear." Conner slumped over and pouted up at Meredith.

"Well I can help with that." Meredith smiled at him and steered him up the stairs.

MDMDMD

"Derek, Mommy says I look good. I don't think so." Conner crossed his arms over his chest. Meredith looked down with a shocked face at Conner. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and orange and green with a white base stripped shorts.

"You look good." Derek nodded his head. _Thank you! _Derek grinned up at Meredith.

"The girls will like it?" Conner asked softer. Derek laughed this time and looked down at this little five-year-old boy.

"The girls will go crazy for you." Derek gave him a high five. Meredith grabbed Conner's shoes and handed them to him.

"You want me to tie them or do you want to tie them yourself?" Meredith asked grabbing a granola bar from Derek. He went into the kitchen as Meredith tied Conner's shoes.

"Mommy, did Derek have any nightmares?" Conner asked quietly looking through his eyelashes to his mother. _Nightmares. No he didn't have nightmares. He did have really god dreams that he woke me up for but no nightmares. _

"Why?" Meredith asked making sure Conner didn't think something.

"I didn't want him to get scared. And this morning when I went to wake you up the door was locked. I thought that Derek got scared and locked the door to keep monsters away. Did you have any nightmares?" Conner asked squishing Meredith's cheeks into a fishy face.

"Derek didn't have any-" Derek walked into the room and kissed Meredith's head.

"I didn't have any what?" Derek asked rubbing Meredith's back.

"Derek, you're supposed to kiss the fishy face not Mommy's hair. Like this." Conner made Meredith's face fishy again and gave her a quick kiss. "See." Conner looked up at Derek and smiled. Derek laughed and turned Meredith's face to his. "Do the fishy face." Conner ordered. Meredith giggled as Derek squished her cheeks together making her lips pucker out. He stared into her laughing eyes and smiled at her. "Derek, you're supposed to kiss her." Conner groaned. Derek hummed and kissed Meredith's puckered lips. Meredith smiled, as best she could with his hands making her face in the fishy position, against his lips.

"Was that right, Conner?" Derek asked pulling away from Meredith and releasing her face. Conner giggled and nodded his head bringing his hands to his mouth.

"Meredith, can I get a ride with you?" Izzie yelled from the kitchen. Meredith sighed and looked down at Conner.

"Yeah, Izzie." She yelled back. "Looks like we have to say our goodbyes to Derek." Meredith sadly informed Conner. Conner pouted and gave Meredith puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Conner whimpered. Meredith bent down to him and cupped his chubby cheeks.

"Because I have to go to work, and you have to go to daycare and Derek has to go to work." Meredith sighed. Conner frowned deeply.

"Can't Derek come with us?" His bottom lip began to tremble.

"He has to take his own car, Connie." Meredith whispered.

"Can I go with him?" Conner asked taking a fist full of Meredith's shirt in his hands. Meredith quickly looked back at Derek frowning down at the two people he loved dearly. _Conner, don't do this to me. Please don't do this. _

"What about Mommy?" Meredith whispered. Conner looked at her sadly.

"We can meet you there." He whispered back. It was Meredith's turn to frown deeply at him.

"But I love my boys and I don't want to leave you." Meredith sighed. Conner dropped his head.

"I love you too, Mommy." Conner whispered pulling Meredith into a hug. Derek walked around and stared into Meredith's big eyes.

"How about I meet you two in the lobby." Derek suggested. Conner turned around as he pulled away from Meredith and looked at Derek. _Thank you._

"Can we, Mommy?" Conner said getting more pep in his voice.

"Yes we can. Derek and I will take you to daycare." Meredith informed standing up and running her hand over Conner's soft blonde hair.

"Really?" Conner asked jumping up.

"Yeah." Derek smiled. Conner grinned up at him and took Meredith's hand pulling her toward the door.

"Izzie, come on!" Meredith yelled. She grabbed Conner's backpack and handed it to him.

"Okay." Izzie ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"See you in a bit." Derek kissed Meredith's cheek and ran out the door to his car.

MDMDMD

"So, Conner, what do you like to do?" Izzie asked looking out the window. _Izzie, really? What do you like to do? _

"Um I like to color and draw. Mommy sometimes lets me play catch with her. But that's not a lot. I like to ride my bike." Conner answered looking at Meredith through the rearview mirror. Meredith winked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Meredith likes to play catch? With what?" Izzie asked surprised.

"A baseball or a football. Sometimes we kick a soccer ball back and forth." Conner answered. "Mommy, I like this song." Conner informed. Meredith grinned and turned the radio up. _That's my boy. Avoid the best you can. Izzie is a bit weird for asking you those questions and it was awkward. _

MDMDMD

"Conner, can you be quiet for Mommy while we get on the elevator next to Derek?" Meredith asked softly. Conner looked up at her confused but nodded his head. They walked up to Derek and stood beside him. Derek looked over at them and had a little grin on his face but kept quiet too.

"Meredith, you're here early." Cristina greeted. Meredith gave her a look and Cristina nodded her head shutting her mouth. "Dr. Shepherd." Derek nodded in her direction. "I think I'm going to take the stairs. The elevator seems to be a little slow." Cristina walked slowly away. Derek chuckled and looked over at Conner.

"Your Aunt Cristina is a funny person." He whispered. Conner giggled and turned toward Cristina.

"Love you too, Cristina Yang!" He yelled out. Cristina froze and turned around. Meredith giggled and took Conner's hand as she saw several people's heads turn in both Conner's and Cristina's direction. Cristina rushed to the stairs and disappeared. _Nice. _

"Good job, Conman." Meredith praised. Conner grinned and they all walked into the strangely empty elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Doctor Grey, come in." Richard said standing up. Conner latched onto Meredith's hand and followed her in with Derek behind them. "Hello." Richard said in Conner's direction. Conner stared up and him and softly smiled. "Doctor Shepherd." Richard looked up in surprise. Derek nodded his head and sat down next to Meredith. _This is going to be… I'm regretting it._

"Chief." Meredith started.

"Are you an Indian chief?" Conner asked wiggling on Meredith's lap. _What? Why would you think that? _

"No, I'm not. I'm in charge of the surgical part of the hospital." Richard informed lightly. Conner hung his head. _That's not exciting?_

"Do you want to listen to my I-pod, Conner?" Derek asked reaching into his pocket. Conner looked up excited.

"Can I, Mommy?" He asked giving Meredith a pleading look.

"Yeah, as long as Derek says it okay you can do it." Meredith released him. Derek helped him put the ear buds in his ears and turned the music up on the songs he reserved for his nieces and nephews.

"Chief." Derek started.

"What's going on here?" Richard asked sternly as Conner moved to the office couch and stared at the I-pod.

"That's what we wanted to tell you." Meredith said softly.

"Tell me what?" Richard asked sitting up more.

"Meredith and I are in a relationship." Derek started. Richard crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in his chair and glared at the two of them.

"Why is your son here, Doctor Grey?" Richard asked flashing his eyes to the little boy engrossed in the music.

"I… we didn't have time to drop him off at daycare and make it on time to the appointment." Meredith answered quickly. Richard sighed. _Truth be told? I knew if Conner was in the room you wouldn't yell at us. _

"You two are in a relationship." Richard said with disgust.

"We met over a month before the internship started. That is when we started our relationship. I have not favored Meredith and will not favor her in any way." Derek informed. Richard stared at them. _What are you thinking? You can't kick me out of the program, can you? I mean I'm not the only one in this relationship._

"Well I can't do anything. It isn't against the rules it's just frowned upon in the board." Richard sighed. "But since you've told me about your relationship I see it is important to both of you." _Why the hell would I introduce a fling to Conner?_

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Conner informed. _Thank God!_

"Well I have to go." Meredith smiled as she got up, took Conner's hand and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Chief." Derek smiled and followed Meredith. "Hey!" He called out running down the hall after his two people. Meredith turned around and let out a breath.

"Hey." Meredith softly whispered as he stood next to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" She asked with a laugh. Conner looked up and slipped Derek's I-pod into his hand.

"Hey, monster." Derek smiled down at him.

"You have good music." Conner informs pointing to Derek's hand.

"Thank you. I thought you would like it." Derek smiles. _What music did you let him listen to?_

"Lets get you to the bathroom." Meredith smiled taking Conner's hand again and leading him to the bathrooms.

"You know what? I'll take him, Mer." Derek motioned to the men's' restroom. Meredith paused.

"The boys bathroom, really?" Conner asked excitedly. Derek looked at Meredith and held her gaze.

"Okay." She nodded her head swallowing.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked lifting his eyebrows. Meredith sighed.

"Yeah. Make sure he's okay. Don't let anything happen to him." Meredith instructed. Derek chuckled.

"You'll be waiting outside the whole time. We'll be twenty steps away at the most." Derek rubs her arm. Meredith nodded her head and pointed to the women's restroom. "We'll wait if we need to." Derek nodded his head. She sighed and quickly walked into the restroom. _Conner's good._

MDMDMD

"Okay. Be good." Meredith kissed Conner's forehead and ran her hand through his soft hair.

"Bye, Mommy. I love you." Conner kissed her cheek and waved goodbye as he walked off to play with some other kids.

"Love you, Con." Meredith smiled and ran out of the daycare.

"You want to scrub in on a surgery this morning?" Derek asked.

"Can't. I have to be in the pit with Bailey." Meredith sighed.

"See you later." Derek walked off. _Yep. See ya._

MDMDMD

"What's Viper doing here?" Meredith asked Alex.

"Probably crashed his bike again." He said. Meredith could see him roll his eyes at her but she could see Viper was in pain.

"How long has he been waiting?" She stared at him.

"I don't know. I'm busy on real cases, Mamma Grey. He's all yours." Alex didn't even bother to look up. Meredith walked toward Viper.

"Viper. Viper?" She started to jog to him as he bent over in pain. "Are you okay?" _Stupid question. Of course he's not okay. _Viper stood and Meredith caught him as he spit up blood and fell to the floor. "Viper!" She lifted his shirt and saw the wound open and ready to explode. _Oh shit._

MDMDMD

"Mommy!" Conner yelled running up to her and jumping into her arms.

"Hey, Conman." Meredith breathed in his comforting scent and hugged him tightly. _God I'm tired. _

"Are we going home?" He asked excitedly. _I wish we could this second. _

"I have to go take care of a few things before I come back and get you. I just wanted to see my lovey before I go do this… thing." Meredith sighed. She smiled tiredly at him. Conner kissed her and hugged her tight.

"I love you." He whispered. Meredith sighed and smiled. _You are my world little boy._

"I'll see you in a bit. Love you, Con." Meredith kissed his nose and walked away knowing he was staring at her.

MDMDMD

"Where have you been all day?" Derek asked. Meredith felt him before he spoke. He was leaning close to her back as she stood at the nurses' station and wrote on Viper's chart.

"I was in the pit for a while then Viper came in and I was in surgery." Meredith sighed. Derek moved beside her with his eyebrows lifted.

"Viper?" He asked. _Oh right. You don't know who he is._

"The patient from the pit yesterday." Meredith informed. She saw Derek's eyes darken a bit.

"The guy who kissed you." He slowly stated. Meredith nodded her head and wrote some more.

"It's not that big of a deal. He needed help." Meredith shrugged.

"Did he make a move on you?" Derek tried to smoothly ask but it ended up a growl. Meredith turned around and glared at him. _Did he make a move on me? What are you twelve?_

"I saw him in the pit. He was in pain. I walked over to him and as soon as he stood up he fell into my arms spitting blood out of him mouth." Meredith lifted her eyebrows at him. She saw him thinking with a bit of regret in his eyes. "I saw his open wound on the abdomen and put presser on it. Alex pushed us on the gurney up to the OR. Bailey and I did the surgery." Meredith informed as she put the chart away.

"Meredith." Derek sighed. Meredith nodded her head and avoided eye contact with him.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go change and take Conner home." Meredith sighed pushing past him to the locker room.

"Meredith." Derek followed her into the locker room and to her locker. Meredith opened her locker.

"Derek, I have to change." Meredith sighed. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I've seen you without clothes before, Mer." Derek informed. Meredith groaned, grabbed her clothes and walked into the changing room. "Are you serious?" Derek laughed. Meredith opened the curtain and then closed it in his face. Derek quickly pulled it open and stared at her.

"Derek!" She yelled putting her hands on her hips, as she was shirtless. They heard the locker room door opened, he stepped into the little room with her, and closed the curtain. _No! I don't want you near me! _"Get out!" She whispered angrily. Derek shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Derek." She whined. Derek grabbed her scrub top off the floor and placed it over his shoulder.

"You can change in front of me its no big deal." Derek shrugged again. Meredith glared at him. He sighed and tugged on the drawstring of her scrubs. Meredith grabbed his wrists as her pants fell to the floor._ Don't do this, Derek. _

"Derek, please." She whimpered. _I just want to be alone. No correction I want to be in my bed asleep alone._  
"Hmm?" He asked looking into her eyes. Meredith licked her lips and grabbed hold of his sweater with both fists. "Your tiny ineffectual fists won't hurt, you know that?" Derek grinned. Meredith dropped her fists.

"Out now." Meredith sternly ordered. Derek laughed softly.

"Your bossiness does keep me in line, but not this time. I'm staying right here." Derek grinned. _This could be fun._

"Why?" She taunted.

"Your pretty hair." Derek whispered. Meredith grew a small smile.

"My hair?" Meredith let out a small laugh.

"Oh yes." Derek grinned. They heard the locker room door close again and Meredith leaned on his chest. "I thought you needed to get dressed?" Derek smiled. Meredith kissed him. _I don't want to._

"I do." She sighed. Derek kissed her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "And I have to pick up Conner." She dropped her head to his shoulder. Derek rubbed her back with one hand and picked up her red sweater with the other.

"Here, put this on." He softly ordered. Meredith pulled her sweater out of his hands and slipped it on. Derek grabbed her pants and placed them in her hands. "Now you're dressed." Derek smiled. Meredith stuck her lips out in a pout and placed her hands on his hips.

"I don't want to be dressed." She whined. "I want to be in my bed asleep." Derek laughed and pulled her to his chest for a heated kiss.

"If you leave now and get Conner you can be in your bed asleep sooner." Derek said swaying them back and forth. Meredith sighed and closed her eyes.

"Can't I just stay here with you?" Meredith whispered. _Please._

"Hmmm, no." Derek pulled back and pulled her out of the changing room.

"Derek." She whined. Derek threw her scrubs in her locker and grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Lets go." Derek shoved her bag in her arms and dragged her out of the locker room.

"Derek." She giggled. He quickly walked down the hall and pushed her into the elevator. The other people in the elevators stared at Meredith giggling fiercely.

"Doctor Grey, are you okay?" Derek asked professionally. This just made her giggle more. The elevator stopped on the floor the daycare was on and Meredith took a few deep breaths as she stepped out. Derek stepped out behind her and walked straight to the daycare with Meredith following behind him giggling every once and a while.

"Derek!" Conner yelled jumping into his arms. _Hello._

"Mister Conner Everett Grey." Meredith fake scolded. Conner looked up and smiled at her.

"Mommy." He softly said falling into Meredith's arms. _That's my boy._

"I have to go to my office." Derek said quickly.

"Is Derek sleeping over again, Mommy?" Conner asked. Meredith shrugged and looked up at Derek.

"I um… it's up to your mom." Derek answered. _Thank you for that, Derek._

"I don't know." Meredith whispered. Conner looked at her confused. Derek smiled softly at her and put his hand on her back as she stood. Meredith cuddled Conner and leaned against Derek. "Can you get Conner's bag in the cubbies over there?" Meredith asked with a yawn. Derek nodded his head and quickly grabbed Conner's bag.  
"Here, Mer." Derek handed her the small backpack and ran his hand through his hair.

"Can we go with Derek?" Conner asked. Meredith looked up at Derek. He shrugged and nodded his head. Meredith adjusted her son on her hip and looked at the backpack in her one hand.

"Der, can you hold Con's backpack. I don't really have a place." Meredith asked. Derek nodded his head and flung the backpack over his shoulder placing his free hand on the small of Meredith's back. They walked to Derek's office and he quickly opened the door to the small room. He stepped in as Meredith stood in the hallway holding Conner.

"Doctor Grey, what are you doing here?" Burke asked. Meredith looked up and smiled tiredly.

"I'm waiting for…um." She yawned and nodded her head. Burke looked at her then at Derek's open door.

"Doctor Shepherd." He grinned. Derek nodded his head. Meredith yawned and Conner let out a small snore.  
"Burke." Derek greeted. "Lets go." Derek replaced his hand on Meredith's back and led her to the parking lot.

MDMDMD

Meredith stepped out of the car and grabbed her stuff. She opened Conner's door and unbuckled the car seat. "Hey." Derek said softly. Meredith jumped slightly and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hey." She whispered. Meredith pulled Conner out of his car seat and into her arms. She fell onto Derek chest and he wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"You want me to take him?" Derek asked. Meredith looked up at him. "You're really tired. Let me take him." Derek held his arms out and Meredith handed him Conner. Derek followed her inside and went up the steps. He heard Meredith place things down then quickly followed him.

"Go get ready for bed." Meredith sighed as she pulled Conner's pajamas out.

"Do you need anything?" Derek asked softly as he kissed her head. She shook her head no and walked to Conner. "Are you okay?" He asked as he watched her change Conner.

"I'm fine, Derek. I'm just tired. I need to sleep in my bed. I'll be there in a minute." Meredith sighed. Derek kissed her head again and walked out of the room. Meredith finished putting Conner in his pajamas, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight. "Love… you." Meredith whispered. She walked out of the room and over to her own room. Meredith walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. As she finished her nightly routine she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a random t-shirt. She slipped into bed next to Derek and rolled into his warmth.

"Come here, Mer." Derek sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. Meredith kissed his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"Love." Meredith whispered as her eyes drooped. "You." Meredith slipped into sleep. The last thing she could remember was her face buried into his body.

MDMDMD

"Mommy." Conner whispered. Meredith flailed a bit and turned around to see Conner standing next to the bed.

"What?" She asked confused with sleep. Conner crawled up onto the bed and hugged Meredith. "What's wrong?" She asked closing her eyes again.

"I had a nightmare." Conner whimpered. Meredith rubbed his back then rolled onto her back letting him cuddle into her side. She wrapped an around arm him and turned her head to look over at Derek sleeping. Conner made a sound in his sleep. Derek twitched and his eyes opened.

"Mhhmm, hey." He whispered giving Meredith a kiss. Meredith smiled at him and put her forehead against his.

"Conner had a nightmare." She whispered into the night. Derek looked down at her side and smiled.

"You protect him." He whispered staring into her eyes. Meredith smiled.

"I protect him." Meredith repeated. "Will you protect him?" She asked softly. Derek smiled.

"I will protect him no matter what." Derek said sternly. Meredith smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Thank you." Her eyes sparkled. Derek grinned at her and cupped her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her soft skin and stared into her eyes.

"No need to thank me, Meredith. Even if you didn't ask I would do it without thinking." Derek answered. Meredith smiled at him. Derek kissed her cheek. "Turn around." He whispered. She lifted her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Derek ordered. Meredith sighed and turned around in his arms. She wrapped an arm around Conner and felt Derek pull her back to his chest. She moaned softly and grabbed hold of his hand. _Oh this is what you meant._

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." Derek kissed the back of her neck. "Sleep." He whispered. _This is good._

MDMDMDMD

"Meredith!" George yelled. Meredith groaned and felt the empty spot in front of her but the warm taken spot behind her.

"What?" She mumbled turning around in Derek's arms. He moaned and shook his head.

"Mommy!" Conner yelled. Meredith sat up and shook Derek.

"What?" He asked confused sitting up and rubbing his face. Meredith hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs with Derek following her.

"Mom!" Conner yelled in frustration. Meredith busted into the kitchen and found George and Conner caked in flour with Izzie standing beside them baking fiercely.

"What? What's wrong?" Meredith asked looking around and not getting anything from the deep sleep she was just in.

"What the?" Derek stated as he stared around the room.

"Mommy! Derek!" Conner laughed. "You guys aren't wearing pants." He giggled. Derek looked down at the same time as Meredith did. _Oh shit I'm not wearing pants. No wonder I feel cold._

"Uh." Derek quickly left the kitchen.

"Conner, are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Izzie got flour all over George and me." Conner pouted. Meredith nodded her head.

"I'll give you a bath in a minute." Meredith informed as she ran after Derek.

"You're not wearing pants." Derek laughed. Meredith lifted her eyebrows.

"You ran into the kitchen with my roommates there in your boxers." Meredith giggled. Derek shrugged and pulled his pants on after Meredith handed them to him.

"Do you walk around the house without clothes on in front of George?" Derek asked.

"No." Meredith laughed. "I only do that with you. Izzie walks around half naked all the time though." She pulled on her own clothes.

"I've seen." Derek mumbled. Meredith glared at him. "Don't worry. You're much hotter." Derek grinned. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Please. She was a model. I can't even compare." Meredith shook her head at him. She started out of the room when Derek grabbed her from behind. Meredith yelped them giggled. "Derek!" She squealed. Derek kissed up her neck.

"Well that may be what you think. But to me no one is hotter than you." Derek turned her around in his arms. _Don't be corny, Derek. _"If we had time I would make you regret telling me you think Izzie is hotter than you." Derek grinned. Meredith lifted her eyebrows.

"To bad we don't have time." Meredith whispered. Derek kissed her lips as he pulled back he stuck his tongue out at her. He ran out of the room and Meredith sprinted after him. She jumped onto his back.

"Mommy!" Conner yelled. Meredith stopped laughing and sighed. She climbed off Derek's back and they walked back downstairs.

"Doctor Shepherd?" George squeaked. Derek nodded his head. _Oh God. George, don't make it a big deal._

"Call me Derek." Derek informed. George gawked at Meredith and him.

"You… you're here?" He asked confused. Meredith looked over then quickly got out of there.

MDMDMD

"You left me there." Derek said walking into Meredith's bathroom. Conner splashed him with water. "Hey!" He laughed. Conner grinned at him.

"I'm sorry. I had a five-year-old covered in flour to clean." Meredith shrugged.

"George gave me a warning." Derek laughed as he sat on the toilet.

"What?" Meredith freaked. _A warning! What the hell does that mean! _Derek laughed again.

"What warning?" Conner asked. Derek looked over at Meredith and shrugged. _What warning? _

"He warned Derek not to give me cooties." Meredith joked. Conner laughed.

"You can't get cooties." Conner informed. "Only boys can get cooties from girls." Conner giggled. Meredith frowned. _Well then._

"That's not true." Derek defended Meredith. Conner looked up at him confused. "Anybody can get cooties. It happens when you don't like someone and they like you then try and kiss you." Derek shrugged. _That doesn't make any sense. _

"Okay." Conner said. Meredith grabbed a towel and wrapped Conner in it.

MDMDMD

"Meredith, can I ride with you?" Izzie asked. Meredith looked over at George pouting behind her.

"Sure." Meredith said. Izzie jumped into the car beside Meredith. "George, you want a ride to the hospital?" Meredith called out.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. Izzie snorted.

"Hey, I don't have to be in for a little bit. So, I'll see you when I get there." Derek informed. Meredith nodded her head and kissed him back as he leaned through the window.

"Page me or something." Meredith informed. Derek nodded his head and gave her one more kiss.

"Bye, Conner." Derek smiled at him.

"Bye, Derek." Conner grinned. Meredith waved goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway. She saw Derek make his way down to his car and George shuffle to his car.

MDMDMD

"Meredith." Cristina panted as she ran up to her. Meredith looked over at her and lifted her eyebrows slightly.

"Hey." Meredith greeted. She pressed the button for the elevator. Cristina stood beside her and looked impatient.

"You want to grab drinks tonight?" Cristina asked. Meredith laughed.

"I can't. Your nephew is a very big responsibility." Meredith shook her head. _Remember the one and only kid you love to death._

"Can't you get a babysitter or something?" Cristina whined.

"No, I can't. Not unless I magically get a free babysitter I can't." Meredith sighed.

"Can't you ask Shepherd to do it?" Cristina shrugged. Meredith laughed.

"That's so mean. Watch my kid while I go have drinks with my friends." Meredith shook her head.

"You could. Trade it for sex." Cristina shrugged. Meredith laughed and shook her head. _That's so wrong._

"I am not going to trade sex for babysitting."

"Whatever." Cristina stepped out of the elevator before Meredith and walked away.

MDMDMD

"Hey, Mer." Derek smiled as Meredith entered the on-call room. He gave her a kiss and rubbed her side.

"Der." Meredith smiled and hugged him. Her pager went off and she groaned. "Ugh! See you later." Meredith kissed him goodbye and walked out._ God sometimes I hate this. But I guess it's worth it for the good sex, saving the lives, and loving Derek._


	7. Chapter 7

**There are a few sections where you're in Conner's brain. I'll put a CCCCC in front of those for you, but it should be pretty self explanatory. **

Chapter 7

"Ugh. Wake up." Meredith groaned. She rubbed Derek's bare thigh up and down.

"Pre-rounds?" He asked. _What? Oh yeah rounds. How late did we stay up?_

"Yeah." She moaned. Derek kissed the back of her neck. "Hmmm." She sighed. Meredith climbed out of the bed and pulled on some clothes.

"You're not going to shower?" Derek mumbled. Meredith turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She pushed the hair out of her face. "Oh yeah. I'm going to shower." She sighed. Derek nodded his head and walked over to her.

"Sorry for keeping you up." Derek sighed. Meredith grinned at him.

"No you're not." Meredith laughed. Derek pulled on his pants and laughed.

"No. I'm really not. But I am sorry you're tired. If it makes you feel any better I'm tired too." Derek yawned. Meredith shrugged.

"It doesn't. It just makes me want to drag you to bed even more." Meredith wrapped her robe around herself and walked across the hall.

"I'm going to go to my place to get some stuff." Derek kissed her cheek before they walked into the hallway. Conner stepped out of his room as they took their first steps out.

"Why is everyone up?" He whined. Meredith frowned and looked at him. _Crap. He really needs to get more sleep._

"Conner, go back to sleep. I'll get you when we need to go." Meredith sighed. Conner yawned.

"Meredith, um…" Derek walked over to her.

"Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I don't have to be in until seven. I can take him with me and he can sleep. I'll bring him to you before I take him to daycare." He suggested after clearing his throat. Meredith bit into her bottom lip and stared at him.

"I um… you." She wrung her hands together.

"I'll text you or call you every half hour." Derek lifted his eyebrows. "You know as much as I do that he needs some sleep. He is five and he is sleeping half on an interns schedule and the other half is in a noisy daycare." Derek frowned.

"Every half and hour?" She questioned. Derek smiled at her.

"What did you do when you had to go to class?" Derek softly questioned.

"My next door neighbors babysat him or I'd pay one of the girls who lived in our building some money to watch him." Meredith shrugged.

"Do you know me better than them?" Derek asked softly. _That's a stupid question of course I do._

"Well yes. But the last time I was at your place it was a hotel. Did you finally get something?" Meredith lifted her eyebrows at him.

"I bought a piece of land." _A piece of land? _ "I'm getting something to go there but right now I'm staying in the hotel room until it comes which is in a day or two." Derek answered.

"Can I see the land some day?"

"Yes." He kissed her. "Go take a shower." He ordered. Meredith walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry." She quickly walked out. "I'm not going to take a shower today." Meredith quickly informed Derek. Derek laughed at her. Meredith came out a minute later dressed. "I'll help you with the car seat and Conner." Meredith grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Meredith."

"Hmm?" She looked back at him.

"What about Conner?" He looked around to the stairs as she dragged him to the driveway.

"We have to get his car seat into your car first. Come on. I have to get to work." Meredith sighed.

MDMDMDMD

"Mommy?" Conner sighed. Meredith kissed his head. _My baby._

"Mommy's going to work and you are going to go with Derek so you can sleep some more. Then Derek is going to bring you to Mommy and we will take you to daycare." Meredith smiled. Conner nodded his head.

"Can I see you before I go to… to daycare?" He asked with a pout. Meredith nodded her head. _You're so tired you didn't hear me say you can. Oh baby boy._

"Of course. Derek is only taking you for a little bit. Mommy and Derek want you to get more sleep." Meredith sighed. _That sounds a bit weird, Mommy and Derek. Oh god I really shouldn't want Conner calling Derek daddy or something this early I'm too tired to think straight. _She kissed his forehead. Conner nodded his head and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Can Derek and I get ice cream?" Conner asked quietly. _Ha ice cream for breakfast. I wish I could be a little kid again and that be my only wish and wonder._

"That is up to Derek." Meredith took his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Derek, can we get ice cream?" Conner asked with a yawn. Meredith shrugged and went to go get a few snacks and Conner's backpack.

"We will if we pass some ice cream." Derek compromised. _Good compromised. _Conner nodded his head as his eyes drooped. Derek scooped him up and Conner cuddled up to him falling asleep.

"I put some snacks in your backpack, Conner." Meredith said walking back to the front hall. Derek put a finger over his lips and smiled at her. Meredith quickly closed her mouth as Conner let out a small snore. Derek grinned at her and she held in a laugh. _Stop making me laugh, jackass. _She punched him in the chest. He grabbed onto her shirt and pulled her to him. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to not to giggle out loud.

"Shh." Derek whispered. He smashed his lips against hers and grinned as he pulled back. "That shut you up." He whispered. Meredith's mouth dropped open and she slapped his chest.

"Jack-" Derek covered her mouth and shook his head no. She glared at him and licked his hand. Derek quickly pulled his hand back and looked at her in shock. "Ass." Meredith whispered. Derek frowned at her. She giggled and quickly slipped by him.

"Meredith, can I have a ride?" George asked glaring at Derek. Meredith looked back at him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now though." She informed grabbing her purse. George nodded his head and waited by the door. Meredith walked over to Derek. "Be good for Derek, Conman. I love you, baby." Meredith kissed his cheek and looked up at Derek.

"I'll text or call you every half an hour with an update on what's up with the monster." Derek nodded his head. Meredith smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Don't hurt him." She whispered against his lips. Derek leaned their foreheads together and smiled.

"I will never hurt him on purpose." Derek informed. Meredith smiled and kissed him again. "Go to work." Derek slapped her butt and Meredith laughed. "Love you, sweet cheeks." He said following her out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Meredith slipped into her car and rolled down her window. She waved Derek over to her. George slipped into the car beside her and stared out he window.

"I do love you." Derek informed seriously. Meredith grinned at him.

"I love you too. When Conner wakes up tell him I put a chocolate bar in his backpack." Meredith smiled. Derek laughed and gave her another kiss.

"I'll tell him." Derek backed away from the car and went to his own putting Conner in the back. _You trust him. You trust him with yourself. You trust him with Conner. You trust him so why do you still need him to call you every half an hour. You didn't make the other babysitters to that. What is wrong with you? Do you not trust him? No. No I trust Derek. God! Everything will be okay. Everything will work out for the best. Great. Now I sound like Derek! _

MDMDMD

"Hey, where's the duckling?" Cristina said walking up to Meredith. Meredith raised her eyebrow and looked at Cristina. "What?" She shrugged.

"Duckling?" Meredith asked. Cristina sighed and looked at the floor for a seconded.

"Couldn't think of anything." She pouted. Meredith giggled and shook her head.

"That's sad. The duckling is with Derek." She said. _I hope that was full of confidence. _

"Derek…" Cristina slowly stated. Meredith nodded her head and stepped onto the elevator. "Doctor Derek Shepherd." She gaped. Meredith nodded her head.

"Conner needs more sleep." Meredith informed. A few people behind them shifted and coughed. Meredith looked back and then quickly at Cristina to warn her not to speak.

"So you put your son in…" Meredith stepped on Cristina's foot and shook her head. "Okay." Cristina shoved her off. "Hey, George." Cristina sighed. Meredith shook her head and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" George innocently asked. _Oh come on. Did you not notice that Cristina just said hello to you so she could change the subject and frankly it didn't work._

"Nothing." Meredith stopped laughing and looked down at the floor. All three of them raced to the locker room.

CCCCCCCCCC

"Mommy." Conner mumbled. Derek quickly turned around in the car and smiled at the little boy who just opened his eyes. _Derek?_

"Good morning, Conner." Derek gently smiled. Conner rubbed his face. _Where's Mommy?_

"Where's Mommy, Derek?" Conner asked sitting up in his seat. _Why are we in the car?_

"Conner, do you remember this morning?" Derek asked stopping at a stoplight. _Oh, I spend the morning with Derek._

"Yeah. Mommy said you were going to take me so I could sleep. And then we could go get ice cream. After ice cream we would go to the hospital to see Mommy and take me to daycare." Conner informed. Derek nodded his head. _See I remember._

"Yep. We haven't passed any ice cream yet. You slept for a good hour and a half. Do you want to see my secret land?" Derek asked excitedly. _Like a secret fort?_

"Is it like a secret fort, Derek? And I mean a cool secret fort. Not like Henry Stemson's secret fort. Like one no one knows about or that's really cool."

"Well I know about the land and the person who sold me the land knows. But your Mommy doesn't know where it is. I'm planning on taking her soon. If you're okay with it tonight." Derek informed.

"Like what Jessica calls a date?" Conner asked raising his eyebrows.

"Who's Jessica?" Derek asked laughing.

"My old babysitter." Conner stated. Derek nodded his head and grinned.

"Yes, a date. Maybe you could help me set up for it." Derek asked. Conner tilted his head to the side. _It has to be a surprise. Cause Mommy watches movies and those girls like surprises. But Mommy likes candy so he has to have lots of that._

"I can't tell Mommy about the land." Conner informed.

"Why?" Derek asked confused.

"It has to be a surprise, Derek. You have to give her lots of candy and um… she really loves hugging and cuddling. But she won't tell you she loves it. And when you ask she'll say nothing or that she doesn't. And don't ask Aunty Cristina about Mommy and cuddling or hugging, cause Aunty Cristina will say she doesn't like them a ton." Conner informed seriously.

"So it has to be a surprise, I have to hug and cuddle, and I have to give her lots of candy." Derek asked. _Oh, oh, stars!_

"Stars!" Conner yelled. Derek looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"What?" Derek said concerned.

"Mommy loves stars. Whenever we see a picture or some stars somewhere she stares." Conner explained. Derek nodded his head.

"I think I can do that." Derek informed. Conner smiled at him.

"Then Mommy will like it. How do we set up?" Conner stated lifting his hands up.

"Well it gets really cold there and I don't have a place to go so we have to put firewood around and chairs. When we get there you can tell me what you think we should do." Derek said. Conner nodded his head in a determined way.

MDMDMDMD

"Grey!" Bailey yelled. Meredith quickly turned around and stood up straight.

"Yes." She answered. Bailey walked over to her and glared. "Is there something wrong, Doctor Bailey." Meredith felt a shove from Cristina in the back.

"Cristina, don't shove other people. I thought you went to kindergarten." Bailey growled. Cristina hung her head as George and Alex snickered. "Karev, Doctor Burke wanted you on his service. Cristina, there's a patient in the pit. George, Grey, you're going on rounds with me." Bailey stated. George looked over at Meredith with wide eyes. _Oh crap. I think Doctor Bailey heard about Derek and I._

CCCCCCCCCCC

"Wow!" Conner squealed. Derek chuckled at him. _Pretty._

"You like it?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Conner screamed. "Can we get out?" He asked excitedly. Derek laughed. _It's so big!_

"Yeah." He stopped the car and went around to open Conner's door. Conner quickly jumped out and ran past Derek. "Don't go far." Derek informed.

"How much land did you get? Did you bye your own country? Did you bye your own town?" Conner ran over to him jumping up and down. Derek opened the truck of his car and got out two folding chairs.

"I got forty acres which is a lot of land. Not my own country and not my own town though." Derek informed. Conner smiled at him.

"It's big!" He exclaimed running a bit over to his left then right. "Where do you want to go?" Conner yelled over to Derek.

"Where do you think Mommy will like?" Derek asked walking over to Conner. Conner looked around the space and suddenly took a double take. He pointed to the spot that was a good ways away. "Over there? That clearing?" Derek asked. Conner nodded his head and started walking.

"Lets go." Conner ordered waving his hand. Derek stopped and huffed.

"Con, I have some things in the car that we need to set up. Can we drive a little closer so it will be easier and quicker?" Derek asked hopefully. Conner quickly turned around.

"Okay." Conner quickly got back in the car as Derek put the chairs back and hopped in. "Stop here!" Conner instructed. They were a couple of yards away from the clearing. They got out of the car again and went to the trunk. Conner followed Derek. _Does he have candy and cookies? _

"Can you carry this bag?" Derek asked. _What's in here?_ Conner set the bag down and started to sip it open. "Come on, Con!" Conner quickly looked up and ran after Derek.

"What's in here?" Conner asked. Derek looked down at him then shuffled some of the things he was holding in his arms around.

"Stuff to make a fire and um… some hats to keep warm." Derek answered. _You don't have candy?_

"Where's the candy?" Conner sighed. Derek turned around and started walking backwards. _Wow. How do you do that?_

"I have to buy the candy when we go to the hospital." Derek answered.

"Can I get some?" Conner smiled. Derek nodded his head and turned back around. _Why did you stop, Derek?_

"Don't tell your Mom though." Derek informed. Conner giggled. _That's what everyone says about candy and treats. They don't know Mommy doesn't care unless she has to deal with me at nighttime after they gave it to me._

"How do you walk like that?" Conner asked turning around and stepping backward before he tripped and fell onto his butt. "Ouch." He mumbled. _That wasn't fun._

"You okay?" Derek asked bending down slightly. Conner nodded his head and stood up grabbing the bag again. "Do you want to set up here?" Derek asked looking around and finding it was a good spot.

"Yeah. What do we do?" Conner said dropping the bag.

"First we just put everything here. We have to go get a small bag with some flashlights and water in it and I have to carry a big bag of firewood there. Then we can set it up to make a fire, put the chairs up, and cover the firewood so it won't get wet." Derek informed. Conner nodded his head and turned toward the car.

"I'll race you." Conner grinned. Derek looked down in surprise.

"On three. One, two, three!" Conner sprinted toward the car with Derek jogging behind him.

"I… won." Conner panted. _I'm faster. _Derek smiled and gave him a high-five.

"Good job. This is light." Derek handed him the small bag and hosted the firewood onto his shoulder. "Lets go, monster." Derek said starting off toward the set up area.

MDMDMDMD

"Hey, you got the pit too." Cristina stated walking over to Meredith. Meredith slowly nodded her head and sighed. _Bailey didn't have to be so harsh. The chief was okay with it. I mean Izzie, George, and Cristina know about it. Alex probably won't even care. It's not like Derek and I are keeping it a secret. We just show professionalism during work. When we're off Bailey has no control over me. Well that's not true. I have my pager, but other than that she can't tell me I can't date someone. _

"What happened to your patient?" Meredith asked snapping out of her mind.

"Oh, nothing. She just had strep." Cristina shrugged. _Oh okay. Well that's not bad._ "What did Bailey want with you?" Cristina asked looking around the pit. She found a patient and went toward it with Meredith behind her going for the patient next to Cristina's already silently called one.

"She found out about Derek and I." Meredith sighed. Cristina snickered a bit.

"How?" Cristina asked bored.

"I don't know." Meredith shrugged. "It might have been Burke." She informed. She felt Cristina freeze for a second.

"Why would he know?" She asked.

"The other night I had Conner and Derek needed to go get something from his office. Burke saw me standing outside waiting for him. Derek had Conner's backpack and he did something. I can't really remember. I was really tired." Meredith stated.

"Oh." Cristina sighed. Meredith's phone went off. She smiled at her patient. _It's Derek, yes. _

"Okay, you're done here." Meredith informed placing a bandage over her patient's sutured arm. Meredith quickly grabbed the patient's chart and walked over to an empty gurney off in an empty hallway. "Hey." Meredith smiled.

"Hello." Derek responded. "Conner is awake and playing in a park right now." Derek informed. "Conner, don't swing so high. You're going to fall off." Derek yelled out.

"No I'm not!" She heard muffled. Meredith laughed.

"Derek, he's fine." She laughed. "How close are you to the swings?"

"I'm on the bench closest to them. Con can scream pretty loud, Meredith." Derek informed.

"I know." She answered.

"Anyways, Conner is having fun and we got some ice cream after I fed him some breakfast. In a little bit after he is basking in the park with no kids in it because it is almost six thirty in the morning we will be on our way to the hospital." Derek informed.

"Thank you." Meredith said quietly. Derek chuckled.

"I suggested it. And it gave Conner and I some time together." Derek said softly. Meredith smiled. _You did need some boy time with out me there. _

"I'm glad he's having fun." Meredith stated opening the chart and pulling out a pen.

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you." Derek said. _Really!_

"Mommy!" Conner squealed. Meredith laughed. _Yep, that's my little boy._

"Hey, Conner." Meredith said lightheartedly. "Did you have fun with Derek?"

"Yeah! He took me to get pancakes and then we got ice cream. Then he took me to the park and no one is here so I get to play everywhere. Derek played with me until he said he needed to call you. Derek is funny, Mommy. He can walk backwards and he can juggle." Conner said with every word laced with excitement.

"I have to see him juggle." Meredith informed. Conner giggled and jumped off something.

"Derek says we have to go see you know." Conner stated happily. "He's awesome, Mommy! I love you, bye bye." Conner stated.

"Love you, too." Meredith said before she heard the shuffle of the phone.

"Hey." Derek said.

"Hey. You're good with kids, aren't you?" Meredith smiled.

"Yeah, I have nine nieces and five nephews." Derek informed. Meredith hummed and wrote some words on the chart.

"I can't wait to see you juggle." Meredith smiled. Derek laughed at what she said.

"Yes, well you have to be nice to me and not throw another thing at me in the middle like Conner did." Derek said seriously.  
"He did what?" Meredith said chocking on the air.

"It's no big deal I caught it and went on but I don't want you to do that. Coming from a cute five year old who apologizes right away and coming from the woman I love who will most likely not apologize right away is way different." Derek informed.

"Fine." Meredith pouted.  
"We will see you soon." Derek informed.

"Okay, see you soon." Meredith stated.

"Oh, wait." Derek stopped her from hanging up.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"This morning when you were with Conner I asked Izzie if she would babysit Conner tonight. She said she would. I'm paying so don't get mad at me or anything. She said she would be happy to do it. Go out with me tonight." Derek said with playfulness.

"Um…" Meredith bit her lip. _I really want to, but I didn't spend a lot of time with Conner today or lately for that matter. _

"Mommy, please go out with Derek! Please!" Conner yelled. Meredith laughed.

"You got the little one on your side." Meredith grinned.

"Well how else would I get you to come out with me?" Derek answered.

"I'll go. I am in the pit. See you."

"See you." Derek hung up right before Meredith.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mommy!" Conner screamed running toward Meredith. She bent and caught him mid air with a quiet groan. She saw Derek grinning behind Conner and gave him a wink.

"Conner." Meredith cheered back. She heard Conner's giggles in her ear as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. _That's what I needed._

"Hey, Mer." Derek smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets. Meredith smiled back at him before she put Conner on the floor in the lobby.

"Hey." She breathed. Meredith took the few steps over to him, placed her hand on his chest and gave him a soft kiss like they would do it for the rest of their lives. _That's the second thing I needed. _Derek looked at her in shock.

"You just… In the lobby." Derek whispered stunned. Meredith smiled up at him and slid her hands to his shoulders.

"You want me to do it again?" She asked laughing. Derek smiled at her as he placed his hands at her waist and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, it's Derek's turn." Conner stated digging through his backpack. Meredith and Derek starred at Conner with confusion.

"What?" They asked together. Conner looked up at them.

"Mommy does something, then Derek does something. That's how it goes. Derek makes morning juice then Mommy makes morning juice." _Morning juice? Oh yeah that's what I called coffee when Conner was little. _Conner shrugged and pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag with a bright smile on his face.

"Do you want a kiss?" Derek asked softly. Meredith turned back to him and smiled, then nodded her head. Derek grinned back and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Conner took a bite out of his chocolate bar and sighed.

"Oh! Mommy, I got to help Derek." Conner jumped up and down excitedly. Derek looked down at him and lifted his eyebrows. _What does that mean!_

"Really, what did you do?" Meredith asked grabbing Conner's hand and walking toward the elevators as Derek guided her with his hand resting on her lower back.

"Oh, I helped him learn his alphabet." Conner answered. Meredith softly giggled and looked over at Derek.

"He even helped me spell his name. Did you know your son could spell his full name?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded her head and smiled at Derek.

"He is a very smart boy. He learned how to do that just before his fourth birthday." Meredith answered. Conner nodded his head with a proud grin on his face.

"Nice, monster." Derek gave Conner a high five.

"Conner. C. O. N. N. E. R. Everett. E. V. E. R. E. T. T. Grey. G. R. E. Y. Conner Everett Grey." Conner gleamed with happiness.

"Every good, Conner." Derek smiled. Conner shrugged and took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Thank you for the chocolate." He said looking up at the pair of adults standing shoulder to shoulder.

"I thought you would like it." Meredith smiled down at him.

"Now you're tied with Derek." Conner nodded his head and smiled up at his mother._ Tied with Derek! When was I losing to Derek?_

"What does that mean?" Meredith said angrily. Conner's eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide with terror.

"It means you are awesome and he meant you are now above and beyond Derek." Derek answered. Conner nodded his head really fast.

"Yeah what Derek said." He quickly answered. _That's really sweet, but Conner can talk for himself._

"Thank you." Meredith mumbled. They hit the right floor and Meredith dragged her son to daycare with her persistent boyfriend on her heals.

MDMDMDM

"So, Meredith, about our date tonight." Derek whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" Meredith asked jogging toward the pit. Derek sighed and pulled her by the elbow into the nearest room."What are you doing?" She growled. Derek rolled his eyes and pinned her up against the door.

"Trying to talk to my beautiful girlfriend." Derek answered. _I'm trying to work._

"Derek." She whispered with a fierce fire in her eyes. Derek grinned. _Don't grin like you know what I'm thinking or like you think I'm turned on because I most certainly am not._

"You know I like it when you eyes turn that shade of green. It means you're angry and angry Meredith is a really hot Meredith." Derek breathed against her lips. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes momentarily. _Don't let him get to you. You can wait until tonight. Right?_

"I'm working, Derek." She whispered with a hint of annoyance. Derek chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm working too. I have a surgery in thirty minutes." Derek responded. Meredith put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed.

"Not in the hospital." She whispered. Derek tried to pull an innocent face. _Stop. That doesn't work after what you did._

"What are you talking about?" He asked taking hold of one of her hands. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't play that game." She laughed. Derek frowned at her and leaned his forehead on hers.

"It was worth a try." Derek backed off and motioned to the door for her. "Have it your way, sweetie." He smiled. Meredith looked at him questionably before reaching for the handle and slowly turning it. "Work hard, baby." Derek smiled.

"What's with the pet names?" Meredith asked quickly turning around.

"Just showing my love, honey." Derek grinned. Meredith groaned and quickly exited the supply closet Derek just a few steps behind.

"Hey, Mer." Cristina grinned. Meredith rolled her eyes and continued her jogging toward the pit. _It's not what you think. Get your mind out of the gutters. _

"Shut up, Cristina!" Meredith called out.

"Sure!" Cristina called back. "You better tell me later!" She finished off. _God that just sounds wrong._

MDMDMD

"Meredith, can you say something to Izzie about her walking around the house in her underwear?" George stuttered. Meredith looked over at him and laughed. _Ugh I'm not your mother._

"You talk to her." Meredith replied.

"You should talk to her it's your house." George defended.

"I don't think she'll listen to me." Meredith shook her head. George sighed and followed her around the hall.

"You have the five year old in the house." George reminded. _My five year old is fine. Izzie doesn't do it in front of him._

"I know I have a five year old boy in the house. Izzie makes sure to avoid somewhere that Conner might be." Meredith shrugged. "I talked to her about standing in front of Conner half naked. She gets dressed before he wakes up." Meredith informed.

"Yeah but she walks around half naked and it's not appropriate." George informed.

"What is this about?" Meredith laughed.

"N… nothing." George stuttered. "She… she shouldn't be walking around the house in her underwear in front of Conner." George responded weakly.

"Is this because you have a crush on Izzie?" Meredith laughed.

"No." _Liar._

"You like Izzie." Meredith grinned.

"No. No she's not the one I'm attracted to." George informed. _The one!_

"The one! So there is a one." Meredith smiled.

"Nnnn." George stuttered.

"Grey, George, get Karev and go to the pit. Shepherd has a trauma coming in." Bailey ordered."

"Shepherd's in surgery." Meredith said with a smile from George still on her face.

"No he isn't. Got called before he could start." Bailey stated.

MDMDMD

"You excited for tonight?" Derek asked with a little skip in his step.

"Hmmmm, no." Meredith grinned. Derek gasped and let his mouth gape open.

"What?" He asked dramatically. Meredith giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What are we going to do?" She asked turning toward him slightly. Derek grinned as he followed her to wherever she was going.

"That is a surprise." Derek grinned. Meredith rolled her eyes at him and pouted her lips.

"That's no fun." She mumbled. Derek shook his head and chuckled at her. He bumped shoulders with her and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Oh but it is." He replied. _Ass._ Meredith gave him a look and he stuck his bottom lip out playfully.

"You are an ass." She whispered. Derek laughed.

"You like my ass." He grinned. "See you later." Derek whispered before running away.

MDMDMD

"Hey, Izzie. Derek said you agreed to um… babysit Conner." Meredith said walking up to Izzie.

"Yeah. It can't be too bad, right. Plus your boyfriend is giving me a good price." Izzie smiled.

"So you want to do it." Meredith carefully said.

"Yeah. Conner's a fun kid. And it's not like all night. Shepherd said you would be back around midnight or something." Izzie shrugged.

"Great. Here are my car keys. Conner's car seat should be in there. I think Derek put it in after he got here. If its not there I should still be here when you get off. So just come and get me. I told the daycare you were going to pick him up. Is that okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Where's the daycare?" Izzie asked. Meredith informed her where it was around and how to get to it.

"Thank you, Izzie." Meredith sighed.

CCCCCCC

"Hello, I'm Izzie Stevens. I'm here to pick up Conner Grey." Izzie said talking to one of the daycare instructors.

"Izzie!" Conner yelled out. _What are you doing here? Are you going to give me brownies? No cookies. No cake. _

"Hey, Conner." Izzie smiled bending down at look at him. "I'm going to bring you home and hang out with you." Izzie informed. Conner smiled at her.

"So Mommy and Derek can go on their date?" He asked happily. Izzie gave him a confused look. _Am I wrong?_

"You know?" She asked standing back up. _I help Derek set up. And helped Mommy go on the date._

"I helped." He smiled jumping up. Izzie nodded her head.

"Okay, I talked to doctor Grey again and she said you could take him." The daycare instructor informed happily.

"Great." Izzie exclaimed. "Do you have anything you need to bring with you?" Izzie asked Conner. _Yeah. My backpack and my drawings._

"Do you have any brownies?" Conner asked walking over to his cubby. Izzie lifted her eyebrows.

"Um… at home." She answered. _Yep._ Conner grabbed his backpack, and drawings from inside his cubby.

"Hold… this." He said placing his drawings in her hands and smiled up at Izzie. He carefully placed his drawings in his backpack. Conner pulled the backpack on and grabbed Izzie's hand. _You have warm hands._

"You ready to go?" Izzie asked pulling her purse tighter on her shoulder.

"Yep. Can we play soccer when we get home?" Conner asked swinging their hands.

"Um… what do you mean?" Izzie asked pushing on the elevator. _You don't know what soccer is?_

"You know kick the soccer ball back and forth. Try and score on each other." Conner explained. _I thought you were a doctor like Mommy, Izzie._

"Lets eat dinner first then we can see how dark it is outside and maybe we can play." Izzie answered.

The elevator doors opened and Conner screamed, "Cristina!" He ran into the elevator and jumped into Cristina's arms that were holding charts. Cristina quickly dropped the charts and caught him before he could fall. _Crissy! I can't believe it's you!_

"Hi, Conny." Cristina softly laughed. Her cheeks went red as she saw Izzie walk onto the elevator after Conner.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Conner exclaimed dramatically as Cristina put him on the floor and picked up her charts.

"I saw you three days ago." Cristina laughed. _I know!_

"Yeah, forever ago." Conner sighed. Izzie laughed and watched the hardcore intern act like an awesome aunt to the cutest little boy.

"Okay, Mr. Dramatic." Cristina laughed standing and pulling Conner toward her so people from the floor they were stopped at could get on. Conner's back collided with her legs and she swayed slightly.

"Where have you been, Crissy?" Conner asked looking up at her. _I missed you. I didn't get to joke with you._

"I've been working." Cristina answered. _Well I know that. Mommy is doing that and I see her. Derek is working and I see him. George is working and I see him. Izzie is working too and I see her._

"I know but why haven't I seen you forever." Conner sighed looking ahead again.

"It's been three days, Conny. I've been working then going home to sleep." Cristina shrugged.

"Okay. I missed you." Conner turned around and looked up at her. _I love you._

"I missed you too." Cristina smiled down at him. _Good._ "This is my stop." Cristina softly informed. Conner looked down at the floor, but let her pass.

"I love you, Cristina Yang!" He called out before she could take a step out of the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Cristina responded before dashing away from the elevator. _Yay she did it!_

MDMDMD

Meredith silently stood behind the crowd of people standing in Liz's doorway. As they dispersed she quietly stepped into the room. "Mmm. Your mom's a bigger woman." Liz stated.

"You were her scrub nurse." Meredith pointed out smiling at her.

"Liz Fallon. Come here." She said putting her hand out to Meredith. Meredith smiled as she walked in and shook her hand. _I just want to get this over with._

"Meredith Grey." Meredith greeted.

"Yeah." Liz nodded her head.

"She wanted me to send her regards." Meredith lied. Liz gave her a look. _Can she tell I'm lying!_

"That doesn't sound like her." She dully said.

"Excuse me." Meredith said. _Crap she actually knew my mother. She didn't just work with her._

"The Ellis Grey I know… didn't have regards for anyone except Ellis Grey. But you know that already." _Yeah that pretty much sums up Ellis Grey, my mother._ "Where is she now?" Liz asked suddenly looking up at Meredith. _Um…._

Meredith took a deep breath. "Traveling." She nodded her head. _That's what I'm saying, right? Traveling?_

"Traveling?" Liz said looking at Meredith as if it could never happen.

"Yeah." Meredith answered.

"Uh… is she practicing?"

"Not so much." Meredith slowly informed. _I hate lying about this._

"Doesn't sound like her either. She was all work. Just like me. She never left the hospital, but you know that too, don't you." Liz said nodding her head toward Meredith. Meredith stood there staring at her and waiting for her to start talking again. "Is she well?"

"She's fine." Meredith nodded her head. _As fine as someone with early on set Alzherimer's could be._

"Good." Liz stared her down.

"Just wanted to send her regards." Meredith informed trying to back out of the room.

"What are you doing now?" Liz quickly asked. Meredith stood there.

"I'm an intern here. I have a son." Meredith nodded her head. Liz nodded her head.

"He know Ellis?" She asked.

"Yes. He sees her sometimes. When she can see him." Meredith quickly answered. Liz nodded her head.

"Alright." She said giving Meredith a look as Meredith walked out of the room. _God that was scary. I felt like I was in the principle's office._

CCCCCCC

"We're home." Izzie sighed. Conner unbuckled his car seat. _Can I have brownies now?_ Izzie opened the door and he jumped out. She grabbed his things out of the car and walked to the door with him.

"Can I have brownies? No cookies. What did you make this morning? Can I have some of those muffins you made last night? Why do you cook so much? Mommy says you love food. Mommy also likes to eat a lot of food. So do I. Do you eat a lot? Are you like some of Mommy's friends in Boston who liked food but don't eat much because they thought they were fat. That's stupid because they weren't big like some people can be." _Oh no I said stupid!_ "Don't tell Mommy I said stupid. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't call anyone stupid. I just said what they thought was stupid. Don't tell Mommy." Conner begged turning to Izzie. She looked down at him surprised.

"I won't tell your Mommy." Izzie said. _Thank you!_

"You're the bestest." Conner exclaimed running around the house.

MDMDMD

"Hey, sorry I made you wait." Meredith sighed as she reached him sitting down in a lobby chair quietly looking at a journal.

"No problem. I'm happy to wait for you." Derek smiled as he stood and kissed her cheek. Meredith closed her eyes for a second. _I just want to enjoy this moment. _Derek rubbed her cheek with his thumb before she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You okay?" Derek asked dropping his hand and picking up his bag.

"I'm… happy. Where are you taking me?" She asked grabbing his hand after she adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"It's a surprise." Derek smiled. _I hate surprises. _Meredith frowned at him. "What's wrong? Conner said you would like a surprise." Derek asked afraid as they walked out of the hospital and into a light chill. _Why would he say that?_

"Nothing's wrong. So um… did you take Conner to the place you're taking me?" Meredith asked. Derek smiled a little as he opened her door and leaned in to kiss her cheek as she got settled.

"Yes. It's going to be okay. Trust me." Derek whispered in her ear before backing away and smiling at her as he closed the door. Meredith let out a deep breath._ Don't freak out, Meredith. Don't freak out._

CCCCCC

"What's that?" Conner asked pointing at the casserole Izzie put on a plate for him. _It looks like barf._

"Casserole. It's good. Try it." Izzie smiled over at him. Conner scrunched his face out and shook his head.

"Nope." Conner pushed the plate away and crossed his arms over his chest. _That's yucky._

"Conner, you have to eat." Izzie informed. Conner lifted his eyebrows at her. _No I don't._

"Do not." Conner said leaning forward at her. Izzie sighed and stood up picking up his plate.

"Fine. Then you're not eating." She informed. She walked back and sat down across from him starting to eat again. _Yay I get to leave!_

"Thank you." Conner informed started to hop off the seat.

"You're staying here until I finish eating." Izzie informed putting her hand up to stop him from leaving. _Why?_

"That's not fair." Conner whined.

"You chose not to eat dinner." Izzie said firmly. _That doesn't make any sense. You can't make me stay here and not feed me._

"I have to go to the potty." Conner stated crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Go quickly and come back here. If you don't I'll come get you." Izzie informed.

"Fine." Conner groaned. He ran into the hallway and silently grabbed the landline phone off the front table then ran into the bathroom. He dialed the long ago memorized number and put the phone up to his ear.

MDMDMD

"You want to get out?" Derek asked unbuckling his seatbelt. Meredith turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah." She smiled unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Okay. Stay right there." Derek informed. He ran around the car and opened her door. Meredith broke out laughing and took his offered hand. _This is too…_

"Cheesy." Meredith murmured. Derek laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Derek grinned. Meredith rolled her eyes. _Dork._ Her phone rang and they looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. "Go ahead." Derek whispered unwrapping his arm around her. Meredith sighed and dug her phone out of her pocket.

"Grey." She answered in a firm voice.

"Mommy!" Rung out a little voice. Derek turned his head and looked at Meredith. _I don't know._ Meredith shrugged at him, took his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. She leaned into his warmth and Derek smiled.

"Hey, Conner. What's wrong?" Meredith asked wrapping her free arm around Derek's waist.

"Izzie won't let me eat!" Conner yelped. Meredith scrunched up her eyebrows and rubbed her cheek against Derek's chest trying to push back her annoying hair.

"Let me talk to Izzie." Meredith stated. _Conner must have just misunderstood._

"Um… she's busy." Conner lied. _You have to be the worst liar I know._

"Conner, does Izzie know you're on the phone?" Meredith said in her Mommy voice.

"Yes." Conner replied before Meredith could finish her last word. _The least you could do is try to lie a little bit better. Actually that wouldn't be a good thing for me._

"Go get Izzie and give her the phone, Conner." Meredith firmly ordered. The pair reached the railing and Derek turned his head to kiss her temple. He silently stood beside her and watched the water below the ferryboat. _Why can't there be a moment where we can be alone with no interruptions, at a time that isn't midnight after a long shift._

"Okay." Conner sadly whispered.

Meredith her shuffling and then, "Hello?" Izzie's bright voice said with a mad side that usually only happened in the morning.

"Conner says you aren't feeding him. I'm not accusing you of anything, but I would like to know why my child is saying you are not feeding him." Meredith quickly got to the point.

"I made a casserole, but he wouldn't touch it." Izzie informed. _Oh my god you are an idiot._

"You don't make a casserole for a five year old. I know Conner eats almost anything, but if it looks like barf or anything that looks gross to a five year old he won't eat it. Izzie feed him some of the chicken nuggets in the freezer." Meredith sighed. Derek chuckled a little. Meredith glared at him and he coughed into his hand.

"Okay. Sorry, Meredith." Izzie mumbled. _Don't apologies to me._

"Whatever next time you'll know. Give the phone back to Conner." Meredith ordered.

"Mommy?" Conner said with a little glee in his voice.

"Conner, you shouldn't have lied to Izzie. And you shouldn't have been rude about what she had made." Meredith stated.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Conner whispered. _Damn I hate it when your voice gets that sad._ Meredith could just see his head hanging.

"It's okay. I love you, Conman." Meredith smiled.

"I love you too, Mommy." Conner happily replied. Meredith smiled and squeezed Derek's waist.

"Do you want to say goodnight to Derek? We won't be home until you're in bed and asleep." Meredith softly asked. Derek looked down at her in surprise and with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes!" Conner shouted into the phone. Meredith shook her head and handed the phone to Derek.

"Hey, Conner." Derek grinned. Meredith laughed a little and dug her face into his warm chest.

"Derek! Mommy said I can't see you cause you and Mommy won't be home for a long time." Conner informed.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning hopefully." Derek said softly.

"Cause you're a surgery and people need your help anytime?" Conner stated.

"Exactly." Derek nodded his head. Meredith turned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Goodnight, monster. I love you. Sleep well and be nice to Izzie." Derek smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight, Derek. I love you." Conner responded.

"I'm going to give Mommy the phone, okay?" Derek softly said.

"Okay." Conner whispered. Derek rubbed Meredith's back and handed her the phone as she leaned back off him.

"I love you, Conman. Sleep tight. Be good for Izzie." Meredith softly whispered into the phone.

"I love you too, Mommy. Can you come in and give me a kiss even if I'm asleep?" Conner whispered. _Oh baby. You have no idea how much I love you. And you have no idea how many times I've come into your room at night just to kiss your soft cheek._

"Yes, baby." Meredith whispered with a smile on her face.

"My nuggets are ready. Bye, Mommy." Conner said with more pip in his voice.

"Bye." Meredith heard Conner hang up so she slowly hung up herself. Meredith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I've left my baby with a babysitter before._ Derek's lips brushed against her cheek then her temple.

"He'll be fine, Mer." Derek whispered. Meredith opened her eyes, nodded her head and allowed Derek to pull her into a hug. "You want to know where we're going?" Derek asked trying to pull her happiness back. _Yes!_

"Where?" Meredith asked looking up into his eyes showing him that certain sparkle in her eye.

"I'm going to have to show you." Derek grinned. _I hate you._ Meredith pulled back and slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Ass." She grumbled. Derek pulled her close, kissed her forehead and laughed with her.


End file.
